Clinging to Love
by PrincessFairyWriter
Summary: Someone from Tigress's past shows up but they don't get along. Po and Tigress have hidden feelings for each other that seem to be coming to the surface. Can Po keep her safe without losing her and prove he'd do anything for her? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE NEW CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

"Once again. From the beginning. And can you try and concentrate Po." Shifu said sternly looking at the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior. Po just looked at Shifu and nodded. He sighed nodding. "Then begin." The Five went back into their training as did Po. They had been going for the past four hours and they were beginning to tire from it. "I am going to go down to the village for a few things. You stay here and train. Understand Po?" He said looking at Po half glaring. "Why would you think I'd do anything else?!" Po said innocently. Shifu didn't reply. He just turned walking out of the training hall. Monkey ran over to the door peering out of the door to see Shifu disappear down the path. "He's gone!" Monkey said turning around. As soon as he said it they all collapsed on the ground panting softly…except for Tigress who just stood there looking at them. "What are you doing?" She asked. "We're having a break. We've been at this for four hours straight. We need a break." Crane said. "We're supposed to be training." Tigress reminded them. "We need a break. Aren't you tired?" Viper said looking up at her friend. "No." Tigress said crossing her arms. "C'mon. Just rest." Monkey said waving his hand as if he was dismissing the subject. Tigress huffed a sigh. "I'd expect this from Po but not you guys." She said bluntly before returning to her training. "Just ignore her Po." Monkey said patting Po on the back. "Let's go get something to eat." Mantis suggested and they agreed heading out.

They went into the dining room making up some dumplings. "Do you think Tigress is okay?" Crane said thoughtfully. "She seems a bit edgy. Like, more so than normal." Monkey shrugged. "I don't know. Now that you mention it. She has been a bit odd lately." "I know. She's got a temper normally but it's worse lately." Po said resting his head on one hand. "Do you know Viper? I mean, you are her best friend." Mantis said and they all looked at her. Viper just looked at them. "I know but she told me not to say anything because she doesn't want anyone knowing." She said. Crane frowned. "Why would that be? Is she leaving the Five?" he asked. "No! It's nothing like that. She's staying here! It's just…something else." Po looked at Monkey confused and Monkey was just as confused. "Then why is she so crabby?" Mantis asked. Viper just sighed. "I think I'm going to go back to training." She said before quickly slithering out of the room. The four boys looked at each other. "That was weird." Mantis said finishing off his dumplings. Po had eaten all four bowls of his. "Well we should probably join them." Crane said and they headed back to the training room.

Shifu got back with some food and other bits and pieces. He went by the training room to check on the six of them. They were busy training still when he came in. They saw him and stopped. "Good to see you training still." He said. "I trust you had something to eat to keep you going?" He asked. "Well, the thing is…." Po started before Monkey elbowed him. "Yes. We all ate." Monkey said and Shifu nodded. "Well you may stop now." He said walking out. "What was that for Monkey?!" Po asked looking at Monkey. "You can't tell him that we stopped for a break and that Tigress didn't!" He said. "Shifu would punish us!" Po crossed his arms. "I thought you said I had to be honest?" Po said walking off with Monkey. "Oh never mind Po." Monkey muttered. Tigress and Viper headed off for their rooms.

"Hey Tigress?" Viper said looking at her. "What?" Tigress asked. "The others are worried about you. They were asking what was wrong." She said. "You didn't tell them did you?" Tigress asked looking at Viper. "No! I said that you told me I couldn't say anything but their still worried." She said. "Well it doesn't matter. Just don't say anything to anyone." Tigress said before going into her room. "You can't hide from this forever Tigress." Viper said before going into hers. Tigress sat down on her bed pulling out a letter from under her pillow reading over it again. She sighed lying down on her bed closing her eyes falling asleep.

Tigress woke up late that afternoon. She got up walking out of her room and outside where the others were. She walked past them heading out the gates. "Hey Tigress! Where you going?" Monkey asked. "Just out for a walk." She said. "We'll come with you." Crane said following her with the others close behind. "I don't need you guys to follow." She said. "We'll enjoy it Tigress." Viper said as they left the Jade Palace. Tigress sighed not in the mood to start an argument she probably wasn't going to win. She was just hoping for a bit of peace and quiet but with the others now with her _and_ Po…..that wasn't something she was likely to get while they were out together. Viper looked up at her friend worried. She knew that this wasn't Tigress's normal behaviour and she felt that she should tell the others but she had specifically told her otherwise. They walked into the forest heading down the path. Tigress stayed behind the others hoping to slip away from the group when they weren't looking. She took her chance a minute later heading away from them. She sighed softly sitting down under a tree leaning back against the trunk. _Finally! Some peace at last!_ She thought to herself. "Tigress!" she heard someone call out. She looked up seeing Shifu walking over. "Master? What's wrong?" She asked getting up. "I'm going down to the village again to pick up a guest. You might want to come." He said. Tigress stared at him for a minute. "No thanks. I think I'll just stay here." She said. "It is a family member of yours Tigress. I gave you the letter remember?" He said. "I know." She said. Shifu nodded walking off.

"You have a family member that's still around?" She heard Monkey ask. She looked up to see the five of them there looking at her. She just stared at them before walking over to them. "It doesn't matter." She said before looking back at where Shifu was heading. She then ran off back to the palace. "C'mon! Let's follow her. Something's wrong." Crane said as they ran off after their friend all the way back to the palace. Tigress disappeared into her room putting a set of drawers against her door and then a book case. "Tigress? Let me in." Viper said with the others behind her. "Go away. I'm not coming out." She said sitting on her bed. "Tigress please. I know it's hard but you have to see them." Tigress didn't reply. Viper sighed looking at the others. "Let's just leave her be for now." She said slithering off with the others following. Po looked back at Tigress's room wondering why she didn't want to see this member other family. Family was everything to them all. They were like family now…but he knew something was upsetting her and it annoyed him he didn't know what. All of them felt helpless to her and it wasn't normal to feel that. All they could do was wait and see what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour late Shifu returned to the Jade Palace. Po, Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Viper were sitting near the sacred pool. They looked up to see Shifu and another tiger behind him. The tiger was mostly white but had hints of orange along the edges of his stripes, ice blue eyes, and a black open vest and brown pants. "Good to see you all here. This is Bao-Zhi." Shifu said as the tiger stepped forward. "And this is Po the Dragon Warrior, and then Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis of the Furious Five." Bao bowed to them before looking around. "So where's Tigress?" He asked. Shifu looked at the five of them. "She locked herself in her room." Monkey said. Shifu frowned. "Any idea why?" He asked. Viper stared at the floor. "I know but she said not to say anything. And I promised." Bao-Zhi sighed crossing his arms. Shifu nodded. "Well, we'll leave her be for now." He said. "And while we wait, I'll show you around." Bao nodded.

Suddenly out of nowhere a blur of orange came flying into the room crashing into Bao who fell back on the ground. "Tigie!" Bao said smiling looking up at Tigress who was on top of him glaring at him. She narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me that!" She hissed at him. She jumped off him and Bao stood up. "Tigress! What is the meaning of this?" Shifu demanded as the others just stared at her. She didn't answer Shifu as she stayed on all fours glaring at Bao. Her tail flicked side to side. "How _dare_ you show your face _here_!" She hissed. "Sis calm down! What's wrong?" Bao said calmly. "Me calm down?! How about you get out of here!" Bao watched as she stood up walking over to him glaring at him. He backed up against the wall. "You should never have come here!" She snapped. "Sis it's okay." He said putting his hand on her arm. She hit his arm off while also slashing the side of his face with her claws. He put his paw over the cuts on the side of his face. "You deserved that!" Tigress snapped before running out of the palace. "Tigress!" Viper called out but Tigress ignored her. Shifu looked at the five. "Go! Find her and talk to her!" He said and they nodded running out. "Never mind her. She'll calm down after a while." Bao said following Shifu off.

The five of them followed Tigress into the forest. They saw her leaning on a rock with her head on her arms crying softly. "Tigress, it's okay." Viper said sliding over to her friend. "Go away." Tigress said softly wiping away the tears. "Tigress please. We want to help you." She said. "I don't want any of your help. There's nothing you can do." Viper looked over at the others. "Shifu told us to come and talk to you." Po said walking over sitting down. "He's worried about you and so are we." Tigress looked up at him. "Look, I don't know what's wrong between you and your brother. You don't want to tell us and only Viper then that's fine. But we're still here for you. If you don't like your brother than that is your choice. We can't make you decide what you do. But just let us try and help you." He pleaded. Tigress just sat there in silence. "I just need some time to think." She said softly. "Good." Viper said. "Before I go home and _kill_ him!" Viper sighed softly. "Why don't we go and train?" Po said looking at Tigress. "I'll let you hit me if it makes you feel better." Tigress sighed but nodded getting up. They returned to the training hall and began their practice. Po did as he said letting Tigress fight him and hit him as much as she wanted. Shifu walked into the hall watching them closely. He smiled to himself happy they got Tigress back to them. He walked out of the room leaving them be to continue on with their training.

Late that night, the others had all gone to sleep. Tigress however was still awake. She got up off her bed heading out of the building. She sighed softly as she walked down the path slowly. She stopped at the top of a hill looking out over the village. She sat down looking up at the stars. "Why did he come back after he left us?" she whispered to herself. "I thought he was gone. He never even came back for me." she pulled her legs against her chest resting her head on top of her knees. "He only wants something from me. He doesn't love me." She sighed softly. Tears rolled down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut. She stayed out there for the whole night just thinking and meditating as much as she could to keep herself calm.

Bao woke up early the next morning and looked out of his window seeing Tigress up on the hill heading back for their dorms. He walked out of his room heading for the door only to feel someone stop him. He turned his head to see Po holding his shoulder. "You're causing Tigress pain. Don't try and talk to her till she's ready." Po said. Bao raised an eyebrow. "And why should I listen to you? You're no one important to her." He said as Tigress walked through the door seeing them. "Maybe not. But Tigress is a friend and I don't like seeing my friends in pain." He said walking in front of Bao. "So if you want to show you care for Tigress, you'll leave her be till she's ready to talk to you." Po turned around walking into the kitchen to get something to eat. Bao look over at Tigress before walking off. Tigress walked back to the kitchen sitting down. "Morning Po." She said. "Morning Tigress." He said handing her something to eat. She took it eating it up quickly. "Wow. You're hungry for someone who's just got up." He said. "I didn't just get up." She said washing the dish up. "I was up on the hill all night meditating." She then walked out. Po frowned putting his empty bowl up following her. "Meditating? All night?" He asked. "Yes. I do that." She said. "Not since I've been here you haven't." He said. Tigress didn't say anything. "You really don't like Bao-Zhi do you?" he said. Tigress sighed softly. "I'm going to go train more." She said putting an end to the conversation. "Hey Po! You want something to eat?" Monkey called out. "Uh…y-yeah. Sure." Po said watching Tigress close the doors to the training arena before he went back to the kitchen.

Tigress came out of the hall an hour later walking by the kitchen where she could hear the others laughing. She stopped near the doorway watching as Bao told them tales about his adventures. Scary ones, funny ones, adventurous ones, sad ones, all the tales he could. Even Shifu was enjoying the stories. Bao glanced up seeing his sister's disappointment in her eyes before she glared at him and disappeared down the hall away from them.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days passed and the others were enjoying Bao's company there. Tigress was finding Bao's presence highly irritable and was getting more upset by the minute. Bao tried to get her to talk to him when the others were around which made her even angrier at him then previously. Shifu had advised to the others to leave her alone which made Tigress very happy. She'd been packing her more treasured belongings into her bag for the past two days. She waited till the others had gone to bed that night before she left. She stood outside the Jade Palace looking at the doors. "I'll never forget you Shifu. You're the only father I've ever known. Oogway and you both taught me everything I know today. And I'm sorry about this but I can't stay." She whispered. "I'll miss all of you guys. You've been the best friends ever. I'll even miss Po more than you'd think." She turned running down the stairs and out of the Valley of Peace. She turned looking back at the village. "I'll miss you all." She said before heading off on her journey.

The next morning Shifu woke up and walked into the Palace. He saw a note on one of the pillars. He took it reading it. His eyes widened as he read it before rushing back to the dorms. "Panda! Wake up!" He shouted. Po woke up startled running out of his room to Shifu. "What's wrong Shifu?" he asked. "Wake the others. Tigress has left." He said. Po nodded running to the other rooms. "Wait what?!" he said spinning around looking at him. "Tigress left? As in left here? For good?" he asked. "Yes. She left for good." He said. Po gasped running into the others rooms. "Wake up! Tigress left for good!" He shouted shaking Monkey. Monkey woke up and then once Po explained, he went and helped him wake the others up. They ran into the Palace where Shifu was pacing the floor. "What are we going to do? She could be anywhere by now!" Crane said. "I knew I shouldn't have left her alone." Viper said quietly. "It's alright. Just pack your things and head out and find her as fast as possible. Ask people if they've seen her." Shifu instructed. "Yes master." They all said rushing off. They packed their things into their bags quickly. Bao watched them closely. "What's going on?" he asked. Po turned around. "Tigress left. We're going to go find her." He said. Bao nodded. "Good luck." He said watching them head out. "You'll need it." He muttered walking back inside.

They all went down into the village asking around if anyone knew anything to do with Tigress and where she might have gone. Unfortunately they weren't able to find anything out since she had left at night. Po walked out of the village after looking for any clues. He stopped seeing the paw prints in some soft sand. "Hey guys! She went this way!" he called. They came over to him seeing the prints. "Let's get going then." Crane said as they ran off down the road. "Crane, fly ahead of us. See if you can see her anywhere. You'll have a better view from there." Monkey said. Crane nodded flying off faster ahead of them. "Do you think she'll be alright?" Mantis asked. "I don't know. I hope so." Viper said.

Meanwhile another two villages away, Tigress was mid fight with Temutai's men. She wasn't sure how they got to her other than the fact that they followed her most of the way since they'd kidnapped her and taken her to this place. She was beginning to wear out by the time she got to fighting Temutai. She was beaten after four hits and she hit the ground. Temutai smiled. "You should've known better than to mess with **me**!" he shouted. Tigress groaned softly pushing herself up. "What do you want with me?!" She snapped. "You are to tell me the secrets of kung fu since the panda **won't**!" Tigress looked at him crossly. "I'll never tell you!" She hissed. "Then take her away and torture her till she **does**!" Temutai ordered walking off. Two of his men grabbed Tigress walking off into a building locking the door behind them. "You'll regret what you're doing." She growled. "I don't think so. Now if you know what's good for you, you'll talk." One said firmly as they chained her down as they became the torture.

She was kept there for a day and a half and most of that was with her being tortured in all the ways Temutai could think of but still she didn't talk, mostly cried from the pain. Temutai was becoming impatient until he heard from some of his men that Crane had been spotted nearby. Unfortunately Crane had also spotted them and flown back to the others to warn them. "Hey guess what!" Crane shouted flying down. "What? Did you find Tigress?" Po asked hopefully. "Not quite. I saw Temutai's men. And they might have her." Crane said. "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Monkey said as they ran off for where Temutai was. They hid away in the trees watching them closely. They could hear them talking about the fact that they were close by and that they'd have to move Tigress. "So they do have her!" Viper said smiling. "Yeah. But it means we have to fight them to get hold of Tigress." Mantis said looking at them. "And just hope she's still alright." Po got up. "I'll deal with Temutai. You guys focus on getting Tigress out." He said. They nodded taking their positions around the camp area ready to attack when Po gave the signal. They had to wait till Temutai was alone and with none of his men nearby before could get to him. "Well if the panda is on his way get rid of the **tiger**!" Temutai shouted. "But what about the secrets of kung fu?" one asked. "I'll get it out of her **later**!" They all nodded. "And once you start that, get ready for an **attack**!" Temutai added. "I don't want to lose to the **panda**! Not **again**!" They ran off for the building and Po gave the signal for them to attack.

Po charged at Temutai jumping into the air with one foot under him and the other straight out hitting Temutai in the face. Po flipped over him and hit him again on the other side before grabbing his arm pulling him onto his back. "I will get you back for this **panda**!" Temutai growled glaring at Po. "I'd like to see you try Temutai!" Po said smiling as he hit Temutai another three times and then got hit twice by Temutai. Po flew back hitting the ground. He got up brushing the dirt out of his fur. "Alright Temutai, no more mister nice panda! It's time you saw what I was really made of!" He jumped up doing a spiral kick to Temutai's head before flipping around backwards and kicking him once in the chest and then stomach. Temutai swung a punch at Po but he ducked out of the way dodging the next few attacks. "Ha ha!" Po cheered happily as he jumped at Temutai again only to have him grab his ankle. "Oh no." Po muttered as Temutai hit him a few times before spinning him around and then letting go. Po hit the tree face first. "Ophf! Ouch!" Po muttered to himself getting up. He glance over at the others who were getting through the others quickly but still hadn't got to Tigress. Po ran over to them ignoring Temutai and broke the door down to the building where Tigress was. Tigress ran out almost collapsing at the door way if Po hadn't caught her. He held her arms gently getting her back onto her feet. "Tigress! What happened?!" he said shocked and worried. "Never mind. But I don't think I can make it out of her. You guys go while you still can!" she said trying to push Po away to the others but she was too weak to even do that much. "No! We'll take you with us." He said turning and punching a guard that came up behind them. "Let's go guys. We'll finish the fight another day." Po said running off with Tigress across his shoulders and the others following close behind. "I will get you again **panda**!" Temutai shouted angrily as they disappeared off.


	4. Chapter 4

They reached the village closest to them and Crane found a small place for them to stay in for the rest of the day and leave again in the morning. Po lay Tigress down on a bed. "You shouldn't have done that." Tigress whispered. "You could've finished the fight today." Po shook his head. "Something's are more important than winning a fight." He said as Monkey brought over a bowl of water for her. "So what happened there?" Viper asked sitting up on the end of her bed. "Temutai wanted the secrets to kung fu. I told him I'd never tell so he decided to torture me to get it." Tigress said softly as her eyes fluttered to a close. "You rest Tigress. We'll talk more tomorrow." Po said putting the blanket over her and they left her to rest peacefully. The others then went and lay down to rest from it all but they all they awake thinking about what they were going to do.

They all slept through the night and woke up the next morning. Po was first up cooking something for breakfast. He heard some movement behind him. "Po?" A voice croaked. He turned seeing Tigress looking over at him. He rushed over to her. "What's wrong Tigress?" he asked. She sat herself up slightly grabbing hold of his arm. "Don't take me back home." She whispered weakly but as firmly as she could. Po out his arm around her shoulder supporting her up. "Why not? Shifu's worried about you." She sighed softly. "I can't go back. Not with my brother there." She said. "What's the whole deal with your brother anyway?" he asked. "I'm only asking because I'm worried." She sighed leaning on him. "Well I never knew much about my family since I was left at the orphanage. In the time I was there I found out that I had an older brother." She said softly. "Did he come and see you?" Po asked. "No! He never visited me! I only found out because he had been banished from a village for having got into trouble. He'd stolen from people, brought harm to people, and even killed a few. It was spreading like wild fire so that's how I found out! He'd conned close friends into protecting him making out that everyone else was the one doing the wrong thing and he was accused for it." She whispered with tears filling her eyes. "That's the only reason he's here. He wants something from me. I know he does." Po looked at her sympathetically. "I hate him! I hate him so much!" She growled with tears falling down her face. She put her head against Po's chest with her paws resting just below her face. "Why Po? Why didn't he come back for me?!"

Po rubbed her back gently not sure what to say worried she'd hate whatever he said. "I don't know Tigress. I really don't know. But I'm sorry. For all this." He said softly. "I wish we could make all this go away for you but we can't. _I_ can't." She sat up wiping the tears away sniffing. "And then to have all this happen on top of it all. I can't believe we ever trusted him." He said. Tigress looked up at him. "Po?" She whispered. "Yes?" he asked looking at her. "Thanks for telling him to stay away from me too. And standing up for me." He smiled. "No problem." He said. "But he still tried to talk to me." She said. Po frowned. "Don't worry. We'll sort it out." He said. Tigress looked up seeing the others standing there looking shocked. All except Viper who already knew. "No wonder you hated him." Monkey said jumping over to the bed. Mantis and Crane followed and they hugged their friend gently. Viper slithered over to Po. "So what are we going to do?" She asked. "We take her home and let her talk to Shifu." Viper nodded looking at Tigress who just stared at the two of them. "No! Don't take me back. I won't go back." She said firmly. Po shook his head. "It's for the best. And I will make sure you're okay. We all will." He said. Tigress sighed and nodded. Po got their breakfast letting them eat it before they left for home.

They then headed back towards the Valley of Peace. Po had one arm around Tigress's waist holding her against him so she didn't have to support herself the whole trip back. Tigress, as mush of a hardcore tiger fighter she was, couldn't bring herself to pretend she could make it without Po's help. Everything hurt too much to try and pretend that. Po noticed Tigress slowing down as she tried to think of a way to make it on her own. He lifted her up catching her off guard. "Po! What are y-" She started. "Settle down Tigress. You were slowing down so you obviously can't walk." Po said putting her on his back. Tigress sighed wrapping her arms around his neck resting her head on his. "Thanks Po." She purred softly. Po smiled to himself. "No problem Tigress."

They arrived back at the Valley of Peace a day later. Shifu met them outside of the Palace with Bao. "Tigress! What the fuck…hell do you think you were doing?!" Shifu snapped while also correcting himself. The warriors just stared at him for a minute not believing he'd actually said _'fuck'_ to them. Po put Tigress back on the ground but still supporting her. Tigress didn't know what to say as she looked between Shifu and Bao. "Don't be mad Shifu. She ran away because of Bao and she had every reason to." Po said in Tigress's defence and with that took Tigress inside the palace to get her something to help her feel better. "Panda! I am not finished!" Shifu snapped. "Maybe not but I am!" Po fired back. Tigress looked at Po putting her hand on his shoulder. "Po, he has a right to be angry at me." She said. "And you had your right to run from your brother. And considering that you were tortured for two days by Temutai, I am finished with the conversation." And with that, Po turned taking Tigress out of the room. Shifu's ear flicked before he looked at the others. "What happened out there and what is Po on about?" he asked. The four of them took Shifu off and explained the whole thing to him from the start to the end. Shifu was starting to doubt if he should've brought Bao here after hearing it.

Po had got Tigress to her room and had her lying on her bed. Tigress watched as Po got her some medicine to help make the pain go away. He walked over handing her the dish with the medicine in it. Tigress took it drinking it. "Po, you know you didn't have to do that right?" She said. "Maybe but I didn't like the way Shifu started the conversation. I mean he didn't even ask if you were okay." Po said sitting down. Tigress looked up at him and smiled. "Oh my gosh! You smiled Tigress!" He said acting shocked. Tigress swatted at him and Po grabbed her paw. "To slow." He said smiling. Tigress sighed softly resting her head on his side. "Tigress?" she looked up to see Shifu. "Yes master?" She said softly. "I want to apologize for before. I hope you recover and I will send Bao away now." He said. Tigress smiled and nodded. Shifu left and Po got up frowning. "Po? What are you doing?" Tigress asked. "I have a little date with destiny." He said walking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Po walked into the palace to see Bao-Zhi standing there writing something down on a scroll. Po put one arm on one of the jade pillars. "Well well, what do we have here? Another scam perhaps?" Po said raising one eyebrow at him. Bao turned around. "Since when have I ever done a scam?" Bao said. "Don't give me that bullshit. Tigress told us about you and your scams and lies." Po scoffed. "She's your sister and you never even went back to get her! What kind of a brother does that?!" Po snapped walking over. Bao eyed Po suspiciously. "Why would I want to go and get my sister? She was a monster. That's why I came here. She can keep me safe from the authorities." Bao growled. "You pathetic excuse for a brother." Po spat glaring at him. "Well what do you plan to do about it _Dragon Warrior_?" he said mockingly. "How dare you mock the name of the Dragon Warrior!" Po growled taking his fight stance. "I'm not. I'm just surprised someone like you got the name." Bao said. Po growled doing a spiral kick to his head. "Well that's where you're wrong. Because I am an _awesome_ Dragon Warrior!" Po said smirking. Bao got up off the ground looking at Po. Po punched him in the stomach before doing a round kick to the side of his face.

"I still can't believe you'd leave Tigress because she was 'dangerous'. You were her brother. You should've helped her!" Po said blocking any attacks Bao threw at him. "I saw what she was like before our parents gave her up. I ran away because of her because I couldn't believe my parents would keep a child like her." Bao said. Po was shocked and hurt by what he said. "Tigress was like my worst nightmare. My parents knew I hated them for it. That's why I left when she was still little so she wouldn't remember it. It was bad enough I remembered her." Bao said. "Until you want her to protect you!" Po said landing a hit on him painfully. Bao was thrown back into the wall. "You disgust me! We're all about family here and you hate your sister!" Po growled. "Why should you care? She's just another 'hardcore' bitch. I've used them before so she'll be a piece of cake." Po glared at him as his anger rose. "You can mock the Dragon Warrior name. You can mock me for the way I am. You can hate me. Break me. Kill me. But I will not let you talk like that about a friend!" Po hissed lunging at Bao knowing him down onto the ground. He flipped Bao over him and punched him while he was in mid-air. Po grabbed Bao's arm spinning him around sending him crashing into the wall. Bao groaned softly pulling himself up.

"You stupid panda. Tigress is worth nothing. She's still like she was in the orphanage." He hissed. Po growled at him. "She is not. You haven't been around here for years so you wouldn't have a fucking clue what that girl is like!" Bao laughed. "You're even more stupid than I thought!" Po hit him multiple times. "Tigress is a warrior. A fighter. She cares about her friends. She protects the valley over her own protection. She'll protect us over her. She'll do anything for anyone before she thinks of her." He said. "She's still dangerous. That's why I got rid of our parents! Since she was never got rid of when she was born." They both froze when they heard someone break down into tears. Po and Bao looked over at the door to see Tigress standing there in tears with Shifu and the others behind her. "Y-you killed…my…parents?!" She sobbed. Bao just stared at her. Tigress's eye narrowed as she ran at him, claws outs and teeth bared. Po grabbed her around her waist holding her back as she struggled to get to him. "You killed my parents and you said those horrible things to Po and about me! How dare you show your face to me!" Po held her tighter. "Calm down Tigress. I don't care what he says about me." Po said. Tigress turned burying her face in Po's chest. "I care what he says to you." She whispered. Po glared up at her brother. "Get the fuck out of here before I kill you!" He growled. Bao took off out of the palace. "Why did you do that? He'll get away." Tigress said looking up at him. "He won't get far. I already told the authorities to wait outside for him." He said and she saw the authorities taking Bao away cuffed.

Tigress turned looking up at Po. "Thank you for everything you did for me." She said softly. Po smiled blushing slightly. "It's okay. You deserve it after what happened with you." Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her. Po was shocked as she pressed her lips to his gently. The others gasped as she did and Viper smiled. She pulled away looking at him. "I mean it." She whispered softly. Po just stared at her shocked. His heart was racing and he wasn't sure if that was from the fight or from the kiss he just got from Tigress. "D-did you j-just do what I think you did?" he asked. Tigress smiled at him. "You mean this?" she said kissing him putting the same amount of feeling into it as she did the first. She pulled back a second later. Tigress looked at him wondering if he didn't like it since he was just staring at her. "Tigress. I want to talk to you." Shifu said. Tigress nodded following Shifu off. Po was still in a daze from it. The others rushed over to him. "Why didn't you kiss her Po?!" Monkey said shocked. "I didn't think she had it in her to kiss me to start with." Po said. Viper smiled. "You need to let her know you feel the same way Po." Viper said. "I'll help you sort something out." She said heading off with Po.

Later that evening, Viper was helping Po sort out a nice evening for Po to give Tigress to help take her mind of things and so Po could let Tigress know how he felt. Tigress was in her room staring out the window. Po came up to her room to see her door open. He walked in and up to Tigress. "Tigress?" he said softly. She turned looking at him. "Yes Po?" He sat down on the edge of her bed. "Can you come with me?" he asked. Tigress frowned but nodded. He smiled taking her outside and up to the hill where she had been sitting the other morning. There was a picnic set up there waiting. Tigress looked at Po shocked. "Thought you might want something different to get your mind off things." She smiled sitting down with Po who handed her some food that Monkey and Crane had made up. Tigress looked up at the stars and sighed. Po looked at her worried. "I know you're upset about everything that happened. And I'm sorry about your parents." He said softly. She shrugged looking at him. "Well I guess you'd know about it. You lost your mother when you were a baby and you were orphaned too." Po nodded slowly. "I still feel bad for you. At least I don't have a brother or sister who thinks I'm worthless and hopeless." He said softly. "Only you guys think I'm hopeless." Tigress crawled over to him running a claw up his neck slowly feeling him shiver slightly. "We used to Po. Not anymore. Especially after what you've done for us." She whispered. She felt him wrap his arm around her waist tightly. "I never repaid you either." He said softly. "Repaid me for what?" She asked slightly disappointed he changed the subject. He pulled her gently so she was lying across his lap. "Po? What are you doing?" She asked holding herself up slightly by holding one paw around his neck. "For this." He said before he pressed his lips to hers kissing her harder than she had to him earlier. She sighed softly kissing him back wrapping her other paw around his neck. He pulled back slightly. "I care about you Tigress." He whispered. She smiled snuggling up against him happily.


	6. Chapter 6

Po woke up the next morning to feel someone holding him. He rolled over to see Tigress holding him. "Tigress?" he said softly. Tigress looked up at him. She was shaking softly. "What's wrong?" he asked holding her tighter. "Nightmare about Bao-Zhi." She whispered. Po held her close against him. "Why didn't you go to Shifu?" he asked. "Because he's not you." She said looking up at him running a paw across his cheek. Po smiled closing his eyes just enjoying her presence. He felt her move to sitting on his lap. He opened his eyes as she put her nose against his. "And if you let anyone know about any of this I will kill you." She whispered with a playful tone to it. He nodded as she kissed him harshly running her paws through his fur. Po wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly as he kissed her back. She ran her tongue along the bottom of his lip begging for entrance which he allowed. Their tongues battles for dominance with eventually Po winning. She tiled her head slightly as the kiss became more desperate. Tigress ran her paws down to his neck playing with the fur. Po ran his paws up her side gently running his claws against her vest feeling her shiver gently as he did. "Alright! Time to get up!" They heard Shifu call out as he walked down the hall. They both groaned as Tigress got off him. "We'll pick up where we left off from later." He whispered kissing her cheek. She nodded walking out with him.

Anytime where the others weren't watching, Tigress would be next to Po and tease him by running a claw along the sensitive parts of him which she discovered where his back, his neck or his side. And much to her pleasure it was driving him crazy. The others were busy training and Tigress took a chance running her claw up his back. Po grabbed her wrist pushing her up against the wall. "Really Tigress? You're driving me crazy and now you do it with them here?" he whispered. Tigress smiled running her claw up his neck. "You love this don't you baby." She whispered. Po kissed her neck gently before biting down gently making her groan softly. "Don't do it anymore while we're training or I'm gonna have to take you out and deal with you." He said firmly. Tigress smiled. "Why didn't I kiss you sooner?" She muttered as he continued to kiss down her neck. He smiled pulling away hearing her whimper as he did. "That was your choice to wait so long." He said walking off. "Po, you ready for your turn against Monkey?" Shifu asked looking at Po. Po nodded going into the arena and started his fight with Monkey. Between the fight with Temutai, Bao, and just plain training most days, Po had become a lot better. Both Tigress and Shifu were impressed with his improvements. "You are doing well panda. I am very pleased with you." Shifu said smiling. Po smiled. "Thanks Shifu!" Po said as he hit Monkey one final time beating him. Monkey smiled. "I won't be impressed till you beat Tigress." Po just smirked. "I won't beat her even if I could. I don't wanna ruin her reputation." He said looking up at her. Tigress didn't smile but Po saw it in her eyes.

Zeng came running into the training. "Master Shifu! There's a huge storm on its way here now! The village wants help." He said. Shifu looked at the others. "Crane, Monkey, Zeng and I will go to the village. Po, Tigress and Mantis stay here and help sort out this place." Shifu said and they all nodded. They ran off out of the hall while Po, Tigress, and Mantis prepared the palace for the villagers as they usually do. They had the palace ready in an hour as the villagers began coming up to the palace for shelter. Tigress got the kids into one room while Po and Mantis got the adults into another. Po came out of where the adults were and walked into the training arena where Tigress was sitting with the kids getting them comfortable. She stood up once they were sorted and turned to leave only to find herself caught in the arms of her new lover. "You done now?" he asked. "Yeah, what do you have in mind?" she said leaning on his chest. "Some fun after all your teasing." He muttered. She smiled as he pulled her out of the room and to his room closing the door.

 ***This bit should probably be rated M. Sorry if you don't like it. Haven't written much like this.*  
** As soon as the door closed Tigress pulled Po against her kissing him harshly as Po ran his paws down her waist. He kissed her back as it became more desperate. Po pushed her back onto his bed never breaking the kiss. He undid her vest pulling it off and dropping it on the floor. He pulled her bindings off and smiled gently rubbing her breasts gently. Tigress groaned softly closing her eyes. She gasped feeling Po suddenly sucking gently on her breasts. "Oh Po! I should've driven you crazy a lot sooner as well as kissed you." She whispered running her fingers along the band of his pants. Po smiled kissing her gently. "But you would never have admitted it earlier." He said. She smiled running her hand over the bulge that was now showing in his pants making Po groan. Tigress pulled his pants down before using her feet to pull them off him completely. She ran her hand down his thick 9" shaft loving the sound he made when she did. She began rubbing his shaft at a steady pace. Po groaned louder as he started kissing down her neck. While she kept pleasuring him, he pulled her pants off her tossing them aside too. She gasped feeling an unknown pleasure. Po smiled as he rubbed her cilt gently. "Oh my gosh….that is so good!" she whispered. "Really? Well it's only just started baby." He whispered before she suddenly pushed in a finger while rubbing her cilt at the same time. She bit her lip to keep herself from making any loud noises. Po added another finger feeling her tight walls tighten around his fingers. He kept going bringing her to her first orgasm. Po kissed her harshly as she did hit her orgasm to keep her from alerting anyone. She panted softly looking at him.

Po licked his fingers clean. "You are so tasty." He whispered. Tigress smiled running her paws through his fur. Po held her gently. "You ready for it now? He whispered. She nodded. "Just be gentle." She said softly. Po pushed into her gently feeling her barrier break. Tigress bit her lip keeping back the scream of pain. Po began to rock in and out of her slowly till she got used to the feeling. "Alright, give me the 'thunda' as you'd say." She whispered. He pushed into her his full length picking up the pace. Tigress groaned running her paws down his back. "Oh Po…more. I want more!" She demanded as she began to move against him. Po started to suck again on her right breast while massaging the other as he rammed into her harder just loving the feel of himself being inside her. She arched her back digging her claws into her back. She groaned louder feeling herself being brought closer to her climax. "Po…I'm cumming!" She cried out. "Don't worry baby." He said softly. He felt her walls tighten around him as he rode out his climax as she cried out reaching hers. She felt his warm seed fill her before her walls tightened around him again causing them both hit a climax again. Tigress panted looking up at Po. "I love you Po." She whispered hugging him tightly. "Po? Is everything alright in there?" they heard Shifu call. "Yeah. Everything's fine." He said. They heard Shifu walk off again and Tigress giggled as Po lay down next to her. "I love you too, my fuzzy little tiger." He said kissing her cheek. They both drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.


	7. Chapter 7

Po suddenly snapped awake hearing a loud "boom" outside. He jumped out of his bed careful not to disturb Tigress who was still sleeping. He pulled his pants on tossing a blanket over Tigress before running out of his room. Shifu was nearby watching out a window. "What was that noise?" Po asked walking up to him. "There was an explosion nearby. But it's hard to tell where with all this rain." He said. Po looked out the window seeing it pouring rain heavily. Lighting was the only thing lighting up the dark, black sky. "I can go check it out if you want?" Po said. Shifu looked at him. "Try. But if it's too bad out there, come home immediately." Po nodded running out of the building and down the stairs. Shifu watched as Po disappeared into the rain and out of sight. He sighed softly walking off.

Tigress woke up half an hour later feeling for Po only to find him gone. She wrapped the blanket around her going into her room getting a new set of clothes on. She walked out of her room looking around. "Po?" She called out walking down the hallway. "He's outside looking for what caused the explosion." Shifu called from the kitchen. Tigress ran to the doors to the palace opening it seeing the rain was so heavy she couldn't see the beginning of the stairs. The wind was blowing some of the rain into the palace. She whimpered softly scanning her surroundings. "Po…" She whispered before she felt someone taking her arm pulling her inside. She looked down to see Monkey pushing the door closed. "You'll get soaked Tigress." He said looking at her. "Did you know Po's out there?" She said. Monkey shook his head. "No. But I'm sure he'll be fine." He said trying to give her a little comfort. "He's out there by himself with who-knows-what just waiting to get him!" Monkey led her over to a bed sitting her down on the edge of it. "Calm down Tigress. This is Po we're talking about. He'll be fine. Trust me." He said. Tigress whined leaning back hitting her head on the wall. "I want him back." She whispered curling up on the bed. Monkey sighed patting her side before he left her to wait for Po. She watched the adults walking around the palace and talking amongst themselves. She sighed softly closing her eyes listening out for any dangers before she fell asleep.

She stirred in her sleep a while later. She whimpered softly clawing at the blankets underneath her. She snapped awake a minute later breathing heavily. Her ears twitched hearing a familiar sound. She look over at the doors as they opened and a soaked Po stood there. He looked over seeing Tigress curled up on the bed before the next thing he knew she was clinging to him purring happily. Po wrapped his arms around her waist closing the doors behind him. Crane flew over to them with a towel for Po. "Uh…Tigress?" Po said softly. She just looked at him. "You need to let go so I can dry off." He said only to find her hold got tighter. "Other way Tigress!" he said. "No! I don't want to!" Po sighed. "Do you want me to get sick?" he asked. Tigress sighed reluctantly letting go allowing him to dry himself. Crane than handed him a blanket so he could warm up more in front of the fire. Po sat down feeling Tigress crawling under the blanket and onto his lap. "What's wrong with you?" he asked putting a paw on her cheek. "I was worried about you. And I had a nightmare." She whispered. "Kinda figured that. The blanket you were lying on is ripped to shreds." He said. Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder. Po sighed softly holding her close feeling the vibrations of her purrs. He chuckled softly. "Someone's happy." He whispered kissing her cheek. Tigress smiled up at him purring louder.

Shifu came over with the others. "Po, did you find anything?" He asked. "Sorry Shifu. All I could see was just the buildings in the village. Although I did see some girl moving around in the shadows. I could hear their voices too but I couldn't see where they were but I know they were planning something because I heard them talking about the fact that they caused that explosion sound." He said. Shifu frowned thinking hard. "I want you to find out what you can about that group when the rain stops. Then report back to me." Po nodded and Shifu walked off. The other four sat down. Mr. Ping came running over to them. "Son! We're getting bored here. Can you put on a show for us? It would make us so happy." He said. Po nodded smiling. "Sure thing dad." He said. Mr. Ping smiled before noticing the tiger master cuddled up to him. "Do you know there's a tiger on you?" Mr. Ping whispered. Po's eyes widened just staring at his father. "Dad!" Po said as Tigress looked up. "Of course I know she is. I'm not _that_ stupid." Mr. Ping just shrugged running off to tell the others. Tigress put her paw against his cheek turning his head to face her. "Never mind him. Let's just get the show started for them." She said kissing him quickly before getting up. Po sighed happily practically following her as if he was in a trance. "I had no idea I had this effect on you." She mused heading to the training arena.

The Five and Po started to do a whole kung fu demonstration for the kids and adults of the village. They were doing great till a kid got in the way causing Monkey to be sent off course and he crashed into Crane who landed on top of Mantis rolling into Tigress who tripped and fell on top of Po. Viper grabbed Crane with her tail trying to get them back on track only to lose grip as they fell on Tigress and Po. Tigress came face to face with Po panting softly. Po just smiled putting his paws on her waist. "Can't stay away from me can you?" he said huskily into her ear. Tigress let out a purr smirking. She then glanced up and froze seeing the villagers all staring at them. "Get up." She whispered. "What?" Monkey asked leaning over to hear her better. "Get up!" She growled. "They're watching us remember! This isn't training!" The others glanced up realizing that this wasn't their practice session like Tigress had reminded them. They suddenly jumped off each other lining up. "Sorry master. We'll begin again." Tigress said and they all bowed. They turned walking back to their positions to start again. Shifu watched them closely making sure they got it right which Tigress made sure from they got right from that time on.

They finished their training late evening and the villagers had started to make some food for their meals. Tigress walked up behind Po who was talking to his father. She leant against his back wrapping her arms around his neck. Po smiled rubbing her arm gently. "You okay?" He asked. "I'm fine baby." She whispered nuzzling his neck. Mr. Ping just stared at them both. "You're dating Stripy?!" Mr. Ping said wide eyed. "Dad! She has a name!" Po said with a facepalm. Tigress just eyed his father closely. "Yes he is." She said moving round in front of Po. "Is that a problem?" Po put his arm around her waist keeping her back in case she tried to do anything she'd regret later. "No no! Not a problem!" Mr. Ping said backing up from the tiger that was glaring at him with a look in her eyes that if he did she'd kill him. Tigress's expression softened slightly before she pulled away from Po walking off. "Dad you're so embarrassing!" Po groaned sitting down and Mr. Ping just went back to cooking.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days passed and the storm had gone but the village was in need of repair. Tigress had noticed Po had disappeared the day that the rain had stopped. She was busy cleaning away boulders with Monkey thinking about it. "Where's Po?" She asked eventually. "He found out that the girl he saw the other day in the rain is part of a girl group that goes around places. They attempt to woo kung fu fighters or any other fighters to come with them on a journey. Most of the men that go don't come back so Shifu sent him to investigate them acting as if he'll go with them." Tigress just froze looking at Monkey. "What happens when they go to them?" She asked. "Apparently the girls woo the fighter till they fall in love with one and then the girl that does do it, is responsible for them. So whatever happened to the other fighters, are because of the girls." He said. Tigress screaming in anger throwing the boulder at a wall of a building shattering the boulder and damaging the wall. The other Five turned looking at her. Monkey moved his arms off his head dusting the dirt off his fur. Tigress's eyes had narrowed glaring at the wall breathing heavily. "Tigress calm down!" Shifu ordered walking over to her. "This isn't acceptable. You need to go to the arena and meditate. Now!" Tigress mumbled something under her breath as she walked off.

Rather than returning to meditate, she went to her room pulling out an outfit. It was a red knee length dress. It was like most traditional Chinese dresses but was a V-neck cut instead. It had a split up both sides of the dress but only far enough to go just below her pants so noting could be seen of her more private areas. She'd never thought she'd wear it but she kept it because it was her mother's that one of the carers at the orphanage had given her. She sighed stripping out of her normal clothes and her bindings and pulling on the dress. It wasn't as tight as she'd expected but it definitely showed off her figure and cleavage which was something she wouldn't do ordinarily. She put on some makeup before pulling on a robe to cover herself. She then took off following her instincts to the camp where Po was. _Time to get my mate back._ She thought to herself knowing she'd do whatever it took to get him back.

She got up onto her hind legs again walking into the camp. Luckily no one seemed to notice she wasn't originally part of the group. There were other guys in the group with the girls who seemed to be staring at her now watching the sway of her hips. A female white tiger came over to Tigress. "Are you new?" she asked. "Yes." Tigress said looking at her through half opened eyes. "Well you seem to have the boys in the palm of your hand. What's your name?" she asked. "Soon-li." Tigress said as quickly as she could. "I'm Ninta. I have a boy here who's rather hard to get to. Would you like to try?" Tigress nodded. "Sure. I'll try anything once." She said making a mental note to get rid of this one first. Ninta led her off to where there were three other girls all over Po who didn't seem to mind the attention but he wouldn't give in to go with them. Tigress growled under her breath making another mental note to kill these _three_ first _then_ Ninta. "Alright girls, leave it to a professional." Tigress mused grabbing the three of them by the back of their dresses and shoving them behind her. Po just looked up at the tigers glistening orange eyes as they fixed on his green ones. She undid the sash on her robe letting it fall from her shoulders onto the ground. Ninta smiled impressed. Po's eyes widened eyeing her over.

"Po, this is Soon-li." Ninta said. "She'll be working on you now." Po watched as the tiger master sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. "Kiss me." She whispered in a demanding tone pulling his face closer to her. She pressed her lips to his kissing him harshly finding him kissing her back. She felt his paws travelling up her waist. Po pulled back after a minute looking at Ninta a bit flushed. "I'll go if I can keep her." He said. Ninta smiled. I should've got you onto these boys sooner." She said patting Tigress on the back. "Keep up the good work Soon-li." She then walked off with the others. Tigress was slightly impressed about how much of a control she had on Po like this but it also worried her that if he saw someone like her, would her love them more than her. She moved slightly feeling down his back. "We should find somewhere more private to go." She whispered wanting to talk to him. She got up pulling Po off to an empty tent closing the flaps so no one could see them. She turned to Po throwing her arms around his neck kissing him harshly. Po put his hands on her waist pulling back. "I should probably tell you I have a girlfriend and she'll kill you all, me included, if she found out about this." He said trying to calm his racing heart down. "Po." She whispered. "I am your girlfriend." Po shook his head. "My girlfriend is Tigress. Not Soon-li." He said. "Po how stupid are you? I am Tigress. I lied about my name." she said and Po just stared at her in fear she'd kill him for 'kissing another girl' even if it was his girlfriend.

Po blinked staring at her. "Why?" he then asked. "There was no way I was going to let any girl be all over my mate except me." Po smiled crashing his lips against hers feeling her smile before she kissed him back. "I'm surprised Shifu allowed you to come." He said. "Uh…he didn't. He sent me to meditate but I came here." Po frowned. "Why meditate? I thought you guys were cleaning up the village." Tigress looked down tracing patterns in the fur on his chest. "I got annoyed when Monkey told me where Shifu had sent you and I might have thrown a boulder at the wall of a building." Po smiled trying to hold back a laugh. Tigress glared at him. "Don't laugh! It's not funny! It means I'm just like my brother said!" Po stared at her. "No you're not baby. You're better than that." He said running his paw over her cheek gently. "And I would never give into any other girl now I have you. So you don't have to worry about that." He said as she looked up at him. "The only reason I was giving into you was because there's just something so mesmerizing about your kisses and no one could make me feel that way. I should've guessed it was you anyway by the kiss." Tigress half laughed kissing his cheek. "Alright baby, what's say we get rid of this group and get things back to normal?" She said. Po smiled holding her against him. "I think that's the best idea you've had since allowing me to claim you the other day." Tigress just smiled heading out of the tent with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the positive reviews! I'm so grateful for it! I have the plan in my head on how to work it out but don't worry there will be a squeal and I'll probably have it as a M rated one as it'll have a bit more "action" in it since you guys seemed to like how I did the more romantic scene. I have bumped this up to M just to be safe as well. Hope you enjoy them!**

Tigress alerted the authorities about the group and what they were doing. Tigress had then started with the three girls that had been with Po and Ninta. Tigress was winning by a long shot while Po kept the others away from her. The authorities came taking the girls away after finding out where the others that they had taken previously and letting them go. Po then took Tigress back to the village. "Oh-h whoa! Tigress what's with the change?" Monkey said smiling. Crane looked up and his beak fell open. Mantis gasped and Viper smiled. "That look suits you." She said. "I thought I said to meditate?" Shifu said looking at her. "I had to get to Po. I couldn't let anyone do that to him." She said and Shifu eyed her. "I had to protect our Dragon Warrior so he wasn't hurt." Shifu sighed. "Go and change now." He said and she nodded. Po followed off after the love of his life.

Tigress went into her room pulling her dress off. She gasped feeling Po wrap his arms around her. "Thanks for the help." He whispered. She smiled at him. "No problem Po." She said. He smiled going off to his room to get changed. Tigress got dressed and then walked into Po's room seeing him drying his fur off. Tigress walked up behind him running a claw up his back making his shiver. "Oh Tigress don't start that again please?" Po pleaded looking at her. She smiled kissing his cheek. "Only if you promise me that you'll love no one else no matter what they do." She said softly. "How could I love anyone else? No one could even come close to what you do to me." She purred happily. "That's just what I wanted to hear." She said rubbing her head up against his chest. He smiled holding her tightly rubbing her back. "Let's get back to helping the others." He said taking her out and back down to the village. They finished helping the others fix up the buildings and houses so that people could start going back to work. Tigress wasn't feeling too well though and had gone to have a bit of a break but had ended up being sick. She went up to the palace to have some medicine to try and settle her stomach a bit but it didn't seem to do much. She decided to take a precaution and take a pregnancy test.

Po looked up hearing Tigress shouting his name. He turned to see her running down the street. "I'm pregnant!" She said both slightly scared and happy at the same time. She suddenly came to a stop when Shifu put his staff to her chest. "Who got you pregnant?!" He demanded. "Po?" She said softly. Shifu turned looking at the Dragon Warrior. "Shifu I'm sorry. But I can look after her and the baby. I promise." Shifu just eyed him. "How do I know this?" he asked. "Because I love her." Po said begging Shifu to let him have Tigress. "And I love Po." Tigress said looking up at her panda warrior lovingly. Shifu moved his staff. "You have my best wishes." He said with a little smile before walking off. Tigress squealed running into Po's arms purring loudly. Mr. Ping smiled going over. "You mean I'm going to be a grandfather?" he said smiling. "Yep." Po said keeping his hold on Tigress's waist. Tigress looked at the rest of her team as they came over to congratulate them both. "Oh and by the way." Tigress said in a warning tone. "I'm still your leader and I'm just as hardcore and stubborn as always….even if I did admit I love Po." The others smiled. "We don't think any less of you Tigress." Viper said. Po smiled proudly kissing her cheek. "My special little tiger." He whispered. She smiled back at him closing her eyes resting her head on his shoulder. "My Dragon Warrior." She looked up at Po. "Do you really love me or was that just so you could look after me?" She asked. "I don't say things if I don't mean them." He said softly. "Especially something like that." She smiled holding him tighter. "But you realize that I just put you out of training?" He asked expecting her to flip out over it. "It'll only be for three or four months. I'll give them up to have your child." She said kissing his cheek. Po smiled holding her tighter. He couldn't believe his luck.

After about a week, Po found out something he knew Tigress would hate so kept it to himself but that was turning out harder than he'd anticipated. According to Tigress he'd changed over the past week and she didn't like it. But Tigress had become easily angered in the past week, easier than normal though, which Shifu has said was due to the pregnancy. Right now Po was sitting on a chair in the kitchen and Tigress was at the opposite end of the table. Both paws clenched leaning on the table glaring at Po. Po was just staring at her having the distinct feeling she'd either calm down or kill him and he was pretty sure the first option wasn't going to happen. "What is going on Po?" She growled. "Nothing is going on." He said before pressing his lips together instantly regretting saying it. He saw the anger increase in her eyes when he did give that answer. "Don't give me that shit!" she hissed slamming her fist on the table. "You've changed and I want to know why!" Po jumped shrinking back from her slightly. "What is going on Po?!" Po twiddled his thumbs just eyeing her. "You hate me don't you?!" She snapped. "What?!" Po said staring at her. "You hate me! You think I'm not good enough for the _Dragon Warrior_! It's cause I'm fat isn't it?!" Po just blinked at her with a blank expression. "Tigress! You are not fat!" he said crossing his arms. "Okay maybe you've put some on but that's from the pregnancy!" Tigress just glared at him breathing heavily. Her tail flicked back and forth faster. "Then what's going?!" she yelled. Po just bit his lip not saying anything. "I hate you!" Tigress screamed in anger before running out into her room slamming the doors behind her.

Po sighed putting his head on his hand. "Wow. She really has got a problem." Monkey said coming up behind Po. Po just looked at his best friend. "What's wrong Po?" he asked jumping onto the chair. "I heard that Bao escaped prison." He whispered. Monkey looked at him worried. Po groaned hitting his head on the table. "Argh! Tigress hates me!" Monkey put his hand on Po's back. "It's okay Po. She'll calm down. But we have to go and stop Bao." He said. "I'll tell Shifu so he can look after Tigress while we go off to deal with him." Po looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Monkey. You're the best." Monkey smiled running off to tell Shifu. Po walked back to his room. He could hear Tigress in her room crying. Po saddened slightly. "I'm sorry Tigress." He whispered going into his room packing up some of his things. Monkey came back with the others and Shifu a while later. "Panda?" Shifu said knocking on the door. "Yes Shifu?" He said opening the doors. "Monkey told me what you're doing. Just be careful okay? And I would write Tigress a note telling where you're going. I don't think trying to tell her now would be a good idea." Po nodded. "Yeah. I don't feel like I want to be killed today so I kinda figured I wouldn't go and talk to her yet." Monkey sniggered. "What? You feel like getting killed by her other days?" He said smirking. "Oh shut up Monkey." Viper said rolling her eyes. "Let's just get going." Po handed the scroll for Tigress to Shifu before they left. Shifu watched them leave before closing the doors. Shifu then went off to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that evening Tigress walked out of her room. She walked down the hall stopping outside Po's room. She opened the doors slowly. "Po? She said looking in his room seeing it empty. She walked off checking the kitchen, outside, and then the palace. She came to Shifu's room knocking. "Enter." Shifu said looking up from his work. Tigress walked in. "Sorry to disturb you master, but I wondering if you've seen Po?" She said. Shifu looked down lifting up the scroll. He put his hand out with the scroll on it for her to take it. For the first time, Tigress was afraid to read what was writing on the scroll. She took it timidly opening it up. Shifu stood up on his staff sensing her reluctance. He put his hand on her shoulder gently as she started to read it.

 _My dear Tigress,_

 _I'm sorry I made you feel like I hated you and for whatever else I made you think. I never hated you, I could never hate you. Everything you said in the kitchen was wrong. I love you. I always have and I never stopped loving you._

 _I didn't tell you what I was keeping from you but I have to tell you now. Your brother, Bao-Zhi, he escaped from prison. I didn't know how to tell you and part of me didn't want to because I know how upset you'd have been. I wanted to tell you in person but I was afraid you were still so angry at me so I had to do it this way. By the time you read this I'll be with the others trying to keep your brother away from here. From you. Unfortunately he's with Temutai at the moment. So chances are I may not even come back. But I'll make sure the other four get back. I'm sorry. I really am._

 _You've been the best friend, girlfriend, wife, teammate, trainer, master, and enemy all at the same time. And I've loved every minute of it. I wouldn't change what we've been through for all the dumplings in the world. Of all the friends and family I'll miss, you'll be the one I miss the most._

 _Take care of our child and tell him/her everything about how dumb, clumsy, and stupid their father was….which probably isn't such a bad thing if they never meet me….I mean you guys told me often enough. But anyway, I love you Tigress and I'll never forget you. I'll be watching over you no matter what happens to me._

 _With love,_

 _Po – The Awesomely Bodacious Dragon Warrior_

Tigress dropped the scroll on the ground in shock, horror and disappointment. She fell to her knees crying. Shifu jumped down next to her holding her gently. "It's alright Tigress. Just let it all out." He said softly. "I never even said sorry to him." She whined. "The last thing I said to him was 'I hate you'. I never got to say sorry for that!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. Shifu rested his head on hers gently. "Tigress, things like this happen. We don't know that he won't come back." He said rubbing her back gently. They heard the doors to the Jade palace open and then close. "Shifu!" A familiar voice called out. Shifu walked out seeing Chao standing at the doors. "I'm sorry Master Chao. My warriors aren't here at the moment." Shifu said apologetically. Tigress was leaning against the wall still crying softly. Chao looked over at her before walking up. "What's wrong with her?" He asked. Shifu looked down. "Po left with the four to fight Tigress's brother and Temutai. She didn't get to apologize to him before he left for what she said in their argument. But she's also pregnant so her emotions are all over the place." Chao looked at Shifu. "Do I want to know who the father is?" he asked. "It's Po." Shifu said. Tigress whined curling up at the sound of her lover's name. "Well I am even more worried. I think Junjie was the one who let her brother out. They both just attacked the village before ours." He said. Shifu's face dropped. "Junjie? The five of them are in danger!" He said. "I'll try and warn them." Chao said. "You stay with Master Tigress." Shifu nodded as Chao left. Shifu held Tigress tightly. "I'll never see him again." She whimpered. Even Shifu was starting to doubt if any of them would return.

Meanwhile Po and the others had met up with Temutai and discovered that Bao wasn't the only one there. "Junjie?!" Crane said spotting him as he walked up. "Ah what a pleasant surprise." Junjie said smiling. "I wouldn't exactly say it's a pleasant surprise. More like a horror." Po said crossing his arms. Junjie smiled tapping Bao. "Finish them." He said. "Yes master." Bao said smirking as he got down on all fours. Po's eyes widened. "Master?!" Bao laughed lunging at him knocking him to the ground. He grabbed his wrist spinning him around and throwing him back into the other four. "This isn't going to go well." Monkey muttered as they got up. The five of them took their stance. "Bring it." Po said glaring at them as the three of them took their stance. "Po, maybe we should wait till we can get them alone?" Crane whispered. "I'm taking these fuckers down now. Especially him!" Po growled focusing his glare on Bao. "I look forward to it panda." He said smirking. "Then shut up and fight me." Po snapped. Bao ran for Po. Po punched him in the stomach. He grabbed his arm throwing him back to Monkey who punched him a few times before getting up on his tail and doing a spiral kick to his back sending him flying back to Po. Po grabbed him by the throat. "You should know I've been training harder." He said before throwing him away into Junjie. The five of them launched an attack on the three of them. Crane, Viper, and Mantis fought against Tamutai, Monkey fought Junjie and Po fought Bao.

Chao arrived half an hour later. They hadn't got very far but there were quite a few injuries on both parties. Monkey looked at Po. "We should go back. We can't fight any more." he said. "You go back then. I won't leave till I have them all back where they belong." Po growled taking his stance again. Chao walked up to him. "You four go back, I'll fight with Po." He said. Monkey nodded and they took off for the Jade Palace to recover. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Crane asked. "I don't know but he's gonna have it hard." Viper said. They got back to the palace to see Tigress curled up on the floor. Shifu was meditating when he heard them rush in. "You're okay!" he said smiling looking at them. "But where's Po?" he asked. "He wouldn't leave till he gets them where they belong. Master Chao is with him." Mantis said. Viper slithered over to her friend seeing the dried tears on her fur. "Oh Tigress. Po is doing this for you." She said softly. "I want him back! I want to say sorry! That I love him again!" she whimpered, eyes filling with tears again. Viper rested her head against hers closing her eyes. "It's okay Tigress." She whispered. "We'll be here for you." Tigress squeezed her eyes shut trying to keep back the tears. _Come back to me Po. Please…I need you._


	11. Chapter 11

**This should keep it going for a while. Been really busy during the week with work, school and jobs. Will keep updating as I can. Enjoy!**

Two days passed and Tigress was worrying about what could've happened. She was panicking that Po had already been killed. She spent most of her day curled up thinking about him or crying. Shifu wasn't sure what to do with her. She wouldn't listen to any of them and she was starting to get feral with all of them. Tigress wouldn't let them come within three feet of her. If they did she'd get up on her haunches growling at them viciously. Shifu watched as the girl he had considered a daughter got worse with each passing hour. The others just trained or watched Tigress to make sure she was okay.

At the same time Po and Chao had got Tamutai back to his land with his warriors. Junjie had been dealt with by Chao while Po was dealing with Bao. Po had suffered some serious cuts and other injuries from Bao's attacks but he still kept on going. Bao was becoming weaker by the minute but it had taken them two days to get that far. The authorities from a nearby village and come to help and had now taken him away back to the prison along with Junjie. Po sighed leaning against a tree. Chao came over with some food handing it to Po. "Take it and eat it. You need your strength to get back to the Jade Palace." Po sighed softly feeling rather weak. "I...don't think….I can…get….back." He rasped closing his eyes. Chao tapped his cheek making him open his eyes. "Stay with me. We'll get back home where we can fix you up better." He said feeding Po. Po sighed softly. "I can't…go…back. Not like…this." Chao put the empty bowl in a bag helping him up. "It'll be okay." He said. They headed back towards the village slowly stopping for breaks occasionally. Po was starting to drift in and out of consciousness and Chao was getting worried they wouldn't get back in time. Blood was staining his white fur red. Chao had bandaged him the best he could but the blood was starting to seep through them too.

Shifu was walking around the garden when he saw Chao heading through the gates with Po. "Panda!" he said running over. "We need to get him inside. He's practically unconscious." Chao said. Shifu nodded running into the palace. "Crane! Get the medical supplies! Now!" He ordered. Crane flew out grabbing them and flying back in. They took Po straight to his room so Tigress wouldn't see what had happened to him. The four warriors followed Shifu into his room. "Oh my goodness! Po!" Viper said looking over their friend. "We should never have left." Monkey said sitting next to his best friend. "I'm sorry Po." He said softly. Shifu and Chao got Po's cuts covered better and then they just sat in his room waiting and hoping he'd come back into consciousness. Shifu couldn't imagine and didn't want to think about what Tigress would do if he died.

By midday, they others were dozing away. Monkey was awake next to Po watching him. He watched as Po stirred slightly. "Po?" he said softly. "Monkey? Is that you?" Monkey smiled. "Yes Po! It's me! You're alive! He's alive!" He said happily causing the others to wake up. Shifu walked over to Po as he sat up slowly. "Po, I am very pleased with you. You were willing to die in order to protect a friend and that has made me very happy." Po smiled at him. "But I don't know if it will be enough to keep him away from Tigress." Po whispered. "It will be enough for Tigress and that is all you should be worried about." Shifu said putting a hand on his back. "Now we should go out and show her you are alive." He said. Po nodded getting up. Crane and Monkey helped him out and back to the palace since he still wasn't steady on his feet. Shifu opened a door walking in. "Tigress." He addressed her firmly. Tigress grunted glancing over at him. He smiled stepping to the side as Viper, Mantis, and Chao came in followed by Monkey and Crane with Po. Tigress's eyes widened seeing the bandages on him and picking up the scent of his blood on his fur. Po looked over at her curled up on the floor and just stood there. Tears filled her eyes as she got up. "Po!" He felt her jump into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck tightly crying. "I thought I lost you…I thought he'd kill you." She whined. "I never got to say sorry to you." Po held her tightly looking at her. "Sorry for what?" he asked. "For saying those horrible things to you. The last thing I said to you was 'I hate you' and I don't! I love you Po!" he smiled softly at her. She pulled his face closer to hers kissing him harshly.

She pulled away from him running over and picking up the scroll before running back over to him. "And what's this?" She said pointing to the note he wrote her. "What's what?" he asked. She pointed to the 'You've been the best friend, girlfriend, wife, teammate, trainer, master, and enemy all at the same time.' part. Po just looked at her. "What?" he asked. "What's this all about?" she said pointing to the word 'wife' a few times. Po just shrugged watching her grin at him. "I just stuck it on there. I just thought that if times had been better I might I had that chance." He muttered staring at the floor. "Ask me Po." She whispered making him look at her. "Ask me. Tell me. Force me to be your wife. I don't care how you do it, just do it!" Po stared at her blankly for half a minute. "Then marry me. And I'll never let anything happen to you or the baby." Tigress squealed kissing him hard. Po wrapped his arm around her waist holding her there as he kissed her back. "Yes Po. I'll marry you. I'll marry _my_ Dragon Warrior." Viper smiled happily. "Congratulations you two!" She said happily. "Yep. Same from us." Monkey said gesturing to the other two and himself. Shifu just smiled slightly watching them. Po held Tigress tighter feeling her purring loudly against his chest. "Just promise me something Po." She said. "What's that?" he asked. "Never leave me again. Take me everywhere you go. I don't want you to go to a fight that you might not return from without me being there to protect my mate." Po rested his head against hers. "If that's what you want then I'll do it." She smiled cuddling up to him. "Thank you Po." She whispered. "For what?" he asked. "For everything. For becoming the Dragon Warrior and showing me that anyone can do great things. For being there for me and the others. For being our friend. My boyfriend. My mate. And now my husband. For protecting me. And for letting me be the one to have your child." Po smiled kissing her cheek. "Then you are very much welcome baby. And I'll fight for you all over again if I had to." Tigress smiled kissing him as passionately as she could just to prove to him how much she adored him. Po smiled to himself looking at the others. "I think I'm gonna pass out again." He muttered. Tigress smirked snuggling up to him happy he came back to her again. Now maybe she could finally get some rest without the worry about him to keep her up at night.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few months went by quickly. Tigress still had her mood swings varying from being happy to minutes from murdering someone. Po managed to calm her down from her angry moods but he didn't like doing it. Tigress spent most of her time by herself in her room so she couldn't hurt anyone. She'd also kinda told them to leave her alone and she didn't want any of them around her. Tigress lay in her room watching her wall thinking about Po. She sighed softly lying her head on her paws. She felt the pain shoot through her at a steady rate. She whimpered softly running her paws down her face. She got up heading to her door. "Shifu!" she called out before collapsing on the floor in pain. She cried out Shifu's name again in pain. Shifu ran into her room seeing her on the floor clawing at the ground. "It's coming…the baby." She whispered squeezing her eyes shut to keep the tears back. Shifu ran over to her side holding her gently. "Monkey! Go get Po now!" He ordered. Monkey ran out of his room and out to get Po. Shifu had a nurse on standby at the palace already. She came into the room and Shifu left them be closing the door. Tigress sobbed softly. "I take it back…" She whined softly. "It's too late sweetheart. The baby's coming now." The nurse said holding her paw gently. "No not that. I want Po back!" she sobbed. "Just hold on. This won't be long. You're natural instincts will kick in and it'll be over before you know it." The nurse said softly preparing a few things.

Meanwhile Po was at his father's helping with the noodle business. Po was serving some noodles out to the customers. Po walked back to his dad. "I wish I knew what to do." He said softly. "What do you mean?" Mr. Ping asked. "Tigress said she doesn't want me near her, but I get the feeling in my gut that she doesn't want it. But if I try to do the opposite, she gets mad." He said. "Son, she'll be okay. You're the one who always said that she was the toughest one in the group." He said. Po sighed leaning on the wall. "That was before I had her and she started to show her softer side." Po whispered. "Po! Po!" Monkey shouted running in. "Monkey! What's wrong? You hungry?" Po asked crossing his arms. "No…it's Tigress. She's having the baby." He said. Po's eyes widened before he ran out and off down the street back for the palace. Monkey followed behind him closely.

They ran up the stairs and could hear Tigress from outside crying. "Panda! Come quickly!" Shifu called seeing them. Po ran inside and Shifu pushed him down to Tigress's room. "I want Po!" Tigress sobbed as Po knocked on the door. The nurse opened it slightly seeing him. She smiled. "You should feel better now." She said looking at Tigress as she opened the door. "Po!" She said as he ran over to her. "Shh, it's okay. I'm right here." Po comforted holding her against him gently. She buried her face in his chest taking in his scent. "Alright love, the baby's coming now." The nurse said softly. Po held her tighter stroking her fur gently.

Shifu paced the floor outside the room. Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Viper just waiting in front of the other rooms. They could hear Tigress crying with the few odd curse words coming up. Shifu just stared at the door as his ear flickered hearing it suddenly silent. Viper held her breath. Mantis moved behind Monkey as Crane and Monkey stared at the door. "What's going on in there?!" Shifu snapped. Po stuck his head out. "She's fine Shifu. She just passed out." He said. They then heard soft cries from behind Po. Shifu opened the door more as Po turned to see the nurse handing him a small bundle. "Congratulations." She said smiling. Po looked down at the little black and white tiger. "It's a little girl." She said before going back over to Tigress. Po held her against his chest just staring at the baby. Shifu jumped up on his staff and smiled. "She's wonderful." He said. Po looked at Shifu and smiled. "Po?" he heard Tigress say weakly. Po turned rushing over to her side. Tigress leant on Po gently looking at the little baby. "And here's your other one." The nurse said putting a bundle in Tigress's arms. "One boy, two girls. Both healthy little babies. But the second girl is the smallest of the three. There's often one in all of them." She said sitting the third one on Tigress's lap which was half the size of the other two but the same coloring as Tigress. Po lifted her up holding two of them. Tigress looked at the one in her arms. She smiled. "It's a baby Po." She said showing it to Po. Po smiled kissing the top of Tigress's head. Tigress purred holding her babies close to her. The others came over to them. "Aww! They're so cute!" Viper said smiling. "You must be happy now." Crane said looking at Po. "He's happy and hopefully Tigress won't kill us like she kept threatening." Mantis said. Tigress looked at them with a death glare. "I'll get you later." She muttered. Mantis jumped behind Monkey who was laughing. Shifu stood on the other side of Tigress. "I'm proud of you. Of both of you." He said. Tigress smiled at her master and father. "Thank you." She said softly.

Po left with the two girls still in his arms and Shifu took their son while the nurse helped Tigress get herself cleaned up so that they could go and see Po's father. Shifu came out with a basket for the babies to go in. Po lay the two he had in as Shifu put the third in. Po sat the staring at the three babies. He felt someone lean on his back gently. "We need to name them." Tigress said softly wrapping her arms around his neck. They sat there for a bit before they decided to name the girl white tiger Lei, their boy panda Jian, and their smallest girl tiger Suyin. "Do think people will think it's bad that we have a "runt" in the family?" Tigress whispered as Po got up with the basket. "I don't know. But if they do, they're gonna have to answer to the Dragon Warrior." He said putting one arm around her waist as they headed off after the others. "I wouldn't worry about it Tigress. There have been many like Suyin before now." Shifu said and Tigress nodded. "Alright master."

They arrived at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop and he came running out to greet them. The people in there eating crowded around along with villagers from outside to see the new babies. "So? What are their names?" Mr. Ping asked. "We've named them Lei, Jian, and Suyin." Po said. Mr. Ping looked at Suyin. "She's so small." He said. "She's the runt of the litter." Tigress said softly holding Po. "But she's so cute!" Mr. Ping added smiling much to Tigress's relief. Tigress sat down feeling Po sit just behind her. The rest of the villagers were cooing over the babies as we Po's father. "By the way, I got this for you." Po said softly taking her paw slipping a ring on one claw. It was a silver band with a golden dragon around the edge with a diamond in the mouth of the dragon with the tail touching the other side of the diamond. Tigress looked at the ring and smiled wrapping her arms around Po. "Oh I love it!" she said holding him tightly. Po smiled holding her tightly around her waist. "That's good. At least I've got proof I'm yours." She said softly kissing his cheek. "That's true but if they still try to get you, I'll kill them." Tigress purred nuzzling his neck. She looked over at her babies who were still being handed around the villagers. Tigress sighed happily closing her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Shifu took Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Viper to help set up the tables and seats in the street. Mr. Ping cooked up some food along with some of the other villagers. Shifu had decided since the whole Village had turned out to see the children, they may as well have some food cook for them. They villagers then started to help making it into basically a mini celebration. Po was sitting on one of the benches talking to Mrs. Yoon who was holding Suyin. Po had Lei and Jian in the basket still who had fallen asleep. Tigress was bringing the food out with the other villagers from the shops. Po looked up at her just watching her closely. He still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have her as his future wife or that they even had three kids of their own.

They finished bringing out all the food and had all sat down at the tables. Tigress was leaning on Po holding his arm gently. "Hey Po?" She said softly. "Yes Tigress?" asked looking at her. "Is this what you really wanted?" she asked. "Of course it is. I wouldn't do any of this if I didn't." He said. "Are you absolutely sure?" she asked. "Why are you suddenly doubting me?" he asked confused. "I just want to make sure you really want to be with me and that if you saw someone else, you'd still want me." She said. Po frowned getting rather confused by all this. Tigress could see the confusion in his eyes and sighed. She gestured down the road a bit. Po looked seeing a familiar leopard walking over to them. He smiled getting up heading over. "Song!" He said as she looked at him. "Po! It's so nice to see you again." She said fluttering her eyes at him. "I missed you." She said. Po smiled hugging her. Tigress narrowed her eyes watching the two of them. "So what brought you back?" he asked. "I wanted to see you guys again. I was passing through so I decided to drop by." She said leaning on her umbrella. He took her paw pulling her over towards Tigress. "You'll want to see this." He said.

He got over to Tigress showing Song the basket with the three kids. "Oh my gosh! They're so cute!" She said. "Who's the mother?" Po smiled. "Tigress. There's Lei, Jian, and Suyin." He said. She looked up at Tigress who had stood up. "You have beautiful children." She said. Tigress just nodded a thanks keeping a straight face. "Why don't you have some dinner?" Po said leading Song off to where the food was. Tigress lifted up the basket. "I'll see you guys back at home." Tigress said looking at her team before heading off with her kids. The others looked over at Po who was talking to Song still. "Someone should tell him." Viper said as they all looked at Monkey. "What?" Monkey asked looking at them. "You're his best friend, you tell him Tigress is upset." Crane said. Monkey nodded. "Alright. After I finish this meal." Mantis rolled his eyes. "You're as bad as Po with food." Monkey smiled to himself as he kept eating. Po and Song were sitting down talking about her trip to the Valley of Peace and what she'd been doing since she last been there. Po hadn't even noticed that Tigress or the kids had gone. Unintentional of course, since he could never forget Tigress. Song then decided to go for a walk with Po away from all the noise.

They stopped up on a hill looking up at the moon. "It's so pretty up here." Song said softly. Po smiled nodding. "I know. I come up here to watch the night go by sometimes." He said. Song smiled looking at him. "You seem so happy." She said. Po smiled. "Well I've an old friend back here." He said. She smiled kissing his cheek gently. "That's sweet Po." She said softly. Po heard someone cough behind him. He turned seeing Monkey. "Yes Monkey?" He said. Monkey motioned for him to come over which he did. "It's Tigress. She's upset." He said. "About what?" Po asked. Monkey glanced over at Song and then back to Po. Po froze for a minute before nodding. "Where is she?" he asked. "At home with the kids." Po nodded walking back over to Song. "I have to go." Po said softly. "Why? I was hoping we could go for a walk." She said. Po shook his head slowly. "I can't I'm sorry." He said softly. "Not while I have a girl at home with my picture waiting for me to tell her there's nothing between me and you." Song looked at him slightly confused. "Tigress?" She asked and Po nodded. "I was planning on telling you while we were having dinner but then I never got the chance with you talking about your trip. I'm sorry." He said. "No no. I'm sorry. You better get back and see her. I'll come by later and make sure everything is sorted between us." Po smiled running off to home.

Po went into their sleeping quarters hearing the faint sound of his babies crying. He could hear Tigress talking to them softly. He opened the door to her room seeing her room holding Suyin feeding her. "It's okay sweetie. Mommy's right here. I don't know where daddy is but I will never leave you." She said softly keeping the other two close to her. Po walked into the room quietly. She put Suyin down who had now settled. She was about to tuck them in when she felt someone grab her waist pulling her back against them. She turned around to hit them only to find Po kissing her the second she turned. She sighed softly wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry about before. I just got a bit carried away but you're the only girl I love." He whispered. Tigress smiled running her paws through his fur. "That's good. Because if she tried to get you, I would've kicked her ass and yours." Po smiled holding her tightly. She then tucked in the kids as they headed out. Crane flew over to them landing. "We've moved the celebration to the Jade Palace so you could join in." he said. "If everything is sorted out." Tigress smiled leaning her head on Po's shoulder. "Everything's fine Crane. Let's go." She said heading off. They went into the Jade Palace where everyone was now eating and dancing and talking. Po kept one arm wrapped around her waist looking down at her. Po pulled her around slightly putting his paw on her cheek. "I love you so much." He whispered. "I love you too." She whispered as he pulled her face closer kissing her harshly. She purred kissing him back wrapping her arms around him. Po sighed nuzzling her gently watching his friends have fun.

Tigress had gone off talking to Shifu while Monkey and Po were having a competition to see who could eat the most food. Crane and Mantis were egging them on while Viper just watched. Po then won that competition. Monkey thought for a minute looking at Po. "Dance competition now." Monkey said smiling. "Kung Fu style." Po smiled. "Awesome! You're on!" The two of them then started their next competition as the villagers cleaned some space watching. Tigress and Shifu walked through the crowd seeing the two of them having a dance off with kung fu moves. Shifu watched them as they kept going. Tigress was impressed with the moves they were doing and that it was actually improving Po's skills. They then stopped their kung fu dance off feeling Shifu watching them. They turned looking at him slowly. "Sorry master." They both said bowing. "That was amazing!" Tigress said smiling. "We should get you to do that all the time!" She said running over. "Really?" Po said. "Yeah, watch this." She said pulling Crane over as they started doing what Po and Monkey had been doing. Po smiled crossing his arms. "We just invented a new fight/dance style." He said high fiving Monkey. "Alright. I think you should all go to bed now. Training is early tomorrow morning." Shifu said and they all nodded. "Yes master." They said before running off to their rooms for a good nights sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning at four, Tigress woke up. She sat up stretching. She felt Po wrap his arm around her waist pulling her back against him. Tigress smiled kissing his cheek. She moved his arm only to find she couldn't. "Po? Can you move your arm please?" She asked. "No. I don't want you to get up yet." He muttered holding her tighter. "What's the time anyway?" he asked. "4am." She said. "It should be a crime to get up before 6am." Po grumbled. "I want to feed the kids before they cry and wake up the others." She said softly. He sighed letting her go. She got up going over to where the kids were sleeping. She sat down feeding them while Po watched her. Po then got up going into the kitchen coming back with some food eating it. "Making you hungry am I?" She said softly smirking at him. Po leant back. "I'm always hungry." He said moving over next to her. "If I was hungry for you, I'd have had you last night." He whispered kissing her neck biting down gently. She leant on him more looking up at him. "Cheeky." She said smirking. Po laughed before walking out to put his dishes away.

The two of them then took the kids to the training hall and started to fight against each other. "You know, you've improved a lot and both Shifu and I are very impressed." She said. "Really? I didn't think I'd improved that much." He said. Tigress smiled as she dodged one of his attacks. She crouched down raising her haunches making sure she had Po's attention when she did. She smiled seeing him just staring at her. "Like what you see huh?" She said smirking as she jumped up on the edge where Shifu usually stood to watch them. Po followed her up there grabbing her wrist when she stood up and spun her around pinning her against the wall. "I like everything I see attached above and below it." He whispered in her ear. Tigress smiled pulling him down kissing him harshly. Po kissed her back as their tongues battled for dominance which Tigress won. Tigress groaned softly as Po ran his paws up her shirt. Po lifted her up sitting her on top of a table. Tigress wrapped her legs around him holding him close as she ran her paws through his fur. Po kissed down her neck nibbling it gently. Tigress groaned softly wrapping her arms around his neck. She froze when she heard footsteps heading towards the training arena. "Po! Someone's coming!" She said. Po groaned pulling away from her. Shifu and the others appeared at the bottom of the stairs as Tigress straightened up her shirt. "Good morning Tigress and Po." Shifu greeted eyeing the two of them. "Good morning master." They both said bowing. Shifu looked over at the basket with the three children were in. He walked over to them and smiled. "Good to see these little ones are okay too." He said. "But let's begin our training now." They nodded running into the arena and began their practice.

They stopped when Zeng came in. "Breakfast is ready." He said looking at the as he put some cleaning supplies down. Po and Monkey were first out. Tigress collected Lei, Jian, and Suyin following after the others. They sat down in the kitchen eating their breakfast. Po finished first despite eating four lots. He then decided to do some extra training outside. He took his kids with him while the others finished up. He went up to the Sacred Peach Tree. He sat the basket down looking at his kids for a minute before he started his meditation. He hadn't told anyone but he had been have bad sleep recently. For some reason he'd been thinking about when he lost his mother and thought some meditation might help. It worked before he had his fight with Chen so why not now as well. Tigress came out of the building watching Po doing his meditation. She walked over towards the hill heading up to him. She just stood behind him not saying anything while he concentrated on his meditating. She moved over next to the kids kneeling down next to them. Po paused squeezing his eyes tighter letting his arms fall to his side. Tigress walked up behind him standing against him. She took his hand in hers holding it gently. "What's wrong Po?" She asked as he opened his eyes feeling her. "It's nothing. I'm fine." He whispered. "Something is wrong baby. What is it?" She asked as he began his meditation again with her following his movements. "I just haven't been sleeping properly." He said. "Been thinking about your parents?" She asked. Po paused looking at her. "How did you know?" he asked. "You look like what I do when I think about mine. Plus last night I woke up and you were talking in you sleep about them." She said.

They both sat down under the tree. Tigress leant on Po tracing patterns with her claw on his fur. "It's normal for this Po. Sometimes you just miss them more than other days. But I'm your girlfriend. You can talk to me about it. We've both been through it, so I know what it's like." She said softly. Po sighed resting his head on hers. It looked like he was about to cry which hurt Tigress. "Po don't cry. It hurts me to see you sad like this. I like it when you're all bubbly and energetic like you usually are." Po held her tightly kissing the top of her head. "I'll be fine." He said softly. She leant over picking up her three kids sitting Jian and Suyin in his arms while she had Lei. He smiled holding them all close to him. "As long as I have all that's important to me I'll be fine. And I have that right now." He said making her smile. "That's better. I like seeing you smile since you hardly did it." He said and she laughed. "Let's go for a walk." She said softly and he nodded.

They headed off with the kids down to the village. Po stopped by his father's place to see him and get something to eat. Tigress sat down upstairs to feed the kids. She could hear Po heading up the stairs munching away at the food he got from his father. Po walked into his room looking over at her. He sat down next to her looking at his kids. He smiled to himself stroking their fur gently. Tigress smiled watching him. "Have you always wanted kids?" She asked softly. "Yeah. Why?" He asked looking at her. "I just didn't want you to feel like you had to look after them because they're your kids. If you didn't want it, I wouldn't make you look after them." Po held her close to him nuzzling the top of her head. "Even if I didn't know I wanted kids, once you told me you were having my kids, I knew this is definitely what I wanted. But I knew what I wanted. I just never expected it to be with you." Tigress frowned slightly looking at him. "Was it a bad thing?" she asked. Po smiled shaking his head. "I've wanted you since I first saw you. I just never thought it would happened since you hated me so much. Especially after I became the Dragon Warrior." Tigress leant on him with her back against his chest. "Maybe you did take it from me, but you're ten times the Dragon Warrior that I'd be." She whispered. Po smiled wrapping his arms around her hugging her as he watched her feed their kids thinking about whole life he'd have ahead with her now.


	15. Chapter 15

Tigress looked out his window and sighed softly. "Po, can you look after the kids for a while tonight?" She asked. "Uh, Yeah. If you want. Where are you going to be?" he asked. "Just out. It shouldn't be long." She said looking up at him. She felt Po hold her tighter resting his head on her shoulder. "I'll come home Po. I'm not running away again." She whispered. Po nodded slightly keeping her close against him. She put Jian back in the basket with his sisters and fixed up her shirt. She turned around stroking his cheek gently. "What are you worried about?" she whispered. "I don't want to lose you. Something could happen to you." He whispered. "I'll be okay babe. I can handle everything." She said kissing his cheek. "Just you wait and see. I'll come home tonight perfectly fine." Po sighed looking at her. "Promise?" he whispered. "Promise." He smiled hoping she was right.

Late that night Tigress left the grounds after dinner. She had fed Jian, Lei, and Suyin before she left so Po just had to put them to bed. Shifu had turned Tigress's room into a nursery and Tigress had moved into Po's room. Tigress took off through the village heading to the mountains. She ran up a path that lead to Chorh Gom Prison. She stopped walking up to the guards. They opened the doors and she walked in and down the halls. She headed to a room walking in. The guard closed the door behind her. She had arranged with them to see Bao and they'd agreed. They had a large, empty room that she was in and they brought Bao in. He looked up at her seeing her glaring at him and the doors shut. He was still handcuffed but they left the doors unlocked but guarded in case she wanted to leave. Bao smirked shattering the handcuffs and putting his foot on a stone in the corner. "What was that?!" Tigress growled. "I just locked the doors. I don't want us interrupted." He said. "Why?!" Bao leant against the wall. "You'll make Po very unhappy." He said. "Why would I do that?" She asked. "Well Junjie told me when Po was to be married to Lu Shi, Shifu said he either married her or gave up being the Dragon Warrior. You're now going to be wanted by everyone in the surrounding areas." He said. Tigress's glare softened. "Shifu wouldn't make him leave me or give up being the Dragon Warrior….would he?" She muttered to herself staring at the ground. Bao jumped kicking her in the stomach back into the wall. She groaned falling to the floor. "I don't know. Would he?" Tigress got up taking her fight stance.

"Shifu was happy for him to give up being the Dragon Warrior. Probably so he didn't have a dumb panda in the job." Tigress growled kicking him in the head and punching him twice. "Don't talk that way about Po!" She snapped. "Why so aggressive? He's gonna marry you isn't he?" he said smirking. "I don't know! But we've got three kids and I'm sure Shifu wouldn't make him give them up!" She hissed. "Kids?! You had kids with that idiot?!" he laughed. "Bastard!" Tigress growled as the two of them began fighting each other. The guards could hear what sounded like fighting and then Tigress scream. They pulled and pushed on the doors finding them locked and unable to get in. They pressed an alarm alerting the other guards they needed backup. Back inside the room, Tigress was lying on the floor. She had her paw on her stomach where Bao had slashed her with his claws. She looked up and glared at him. He grabbed her shirt lifting her up. "You're still pathetic." He hissed punching her in the ribs. She screamed again as something cracked. He smiled chuckling. "You should never have come to see me Kitty." She squeezed her eyes shut. She was covered in bruises and blood was pooling beneath her. She struggled trying to get up. She felt his larger paw grab her by the throat. She struggled trying to pry his hand off her throat. "I should've come back you sooner." He hissed. "And done this sooner!" She whimpered feeling his grip on her throat tightening. The doors suddenly crashed to the floor and the guards ran in grabbing Bao handcuffing him again. Tigress fell to the floor in a bloody mess. Her clothes were soaked in blood and she was gasping for air, but with her broken ribs it was hard and painful. The cut on her stomach and chest was open worse than before bleeding. She whined as two of the guards lifted her up and into a cart to take her back to the Jade Palace.

Po was up pacing the floor in the Jade Palace waiting for his soon-to-be wife to come back. He heard someone knock on the door. "Chorh Gom Prison guards. We have an emergency." One called. Shifu ran over to the door opening with the four running up beside Po. Shifu gasped as his eyes widened seeing Tigress. The others gasped and Po almost passed out. "Tigress!" he yelled running over to her. She groaned softly. "I'm sorry. I thought I could take him." She whispered weakly. "Take who?" he asked. "She wanted to see Bao-Zhi." One guard said. "But he somehow locked the doors and did this to her. She's got some broken ribs as well as the fact he tried to strangle her." Po growled softly lifting her up gently holding her against him. "You have to stay with me." he whined softly. "It doesn't matter Po. We couldn't have got married anyway." She whispered putting her ring in his paw. "What? Why?" he asked feeling his heart breaking. "Shifu told you with Lu Shi….you either married or..." she groaned softly. "…gave up being Dragon Warrior." Po held her paw in his tightly. "I'd give that up for you Tigress. I love you." He whispered putting his head to hers. Crane and Monkey began to bandage the wounds for her stopping the bleeding. Tigress sighed softly closing her eyes. "Don't die on me please Tigress." He whispered. Tigress just lay there as Po stared at her. He felt Tigress squeeze his paw gently. "I'm not going anywhere Po." He smiled pulling her against him careful not to hurt her. Shifu stroked her fur gently. "Tigress, sometimes you think you know what's going to happen but you don't." he said softly. "What do you mean?" she whispered. "It's true. I told Po he could have Lu Shi _or_ be the Dragon Warrior. But seeing what he's like with you and how much he loves you and you love him. He can marry you _and_ stay the Dragon Warrior. You're one of the Five. You're more experienced than Lu Shi was so I'll grant you _both_ your wishes." Po smiled looking at Tigress who just looked at Shifu through half open eyes. She felt Po put the ring back on. She held Po's arm gently holding him tightly.

Po took Tigress back to their room lying her on the bed gently. Tigress winced in pain whimpering. She grabbed Po's wrist as he let go. "Where are you going?" she asked looking at him. "Just to get you something to ease the pain till the nurse gets here to fix you up properly." He said. "Fine. Just hurry back." She said softly. Po nodded walking out. She sighed softly. Po came back a minute later giving her the medicine. Po then sat down holding her close. She began crying softly into his fur. "I don't care what he says about you, you're not dumb or an idiot." She sobbed. Po looked at her. "You think I am." He said. "But that's fine. I say it but I still love you. No one has the right to say that about you except me." Po held her tighter. It hurt her badly but she wanted him to hold her tightly right now. She thought she was able to handle him but she was beginning to doubt herself. If she had been in there a minute longer, she would've been dead. She held Po as tight as she could but it was hard. Po sighed softly stroking her fur gently as he waited for the nurse.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Tigress woke up to see Po gone. She glanced around the room to see a tray of food next to the bed. She sat up a bit cringing as the pain shot through her. She looked at herself seeing her all cleaned up, stitched the wound and re-bandaged. _The nurse must've come by last night after I fell asleep._ She thought. She took her food eating it hungrily. She then forced herself to get up walking out of her room with one paw against the walls to help her stand up. She checked all the rooms to see them empty and so was the kitchen. Even the kids were gone. She headed for the training hall pushing the doors open which hurt more than walking itself. She saw the others in the training with Shifu watching them and her kids. She walked down the stairs stumbling over her own feet. Po stopped fighting Crane and ran over to her holding her up. He put one arm over his shoulder as he held her waist. "You should be in bed." Shifu said walking over. "I just woke up and wondered where Po was." She said softly holding Po's other upper arm to stop herself from falling. Po smiled nuzzling her face gently. "C'mon. You stay here while we train." He said putting her on a bed he had already set up. "I thought you'd try to find me so I've got one in every room just for you." Tigress smiled kissing him gently as he lay her down. Shifu put her kids up next to her sitting by her while the others went back to training.

After training the others went off to clean while Crane sat down to talk with Tigress and Po about what they wanted for their wedding ceremony. "I want something nice. You know, have the lattice like we had with Lu Shi but I want white Tiger Lilies. The ones with pink in the middle on the lattice." Po said looking at Tigress who was smiling at him. "They're my favorite flowers." She said softly. "I told you I knew everything about the Furious Five." Tigress sighed softly rather impressed. "I'll get my dad to do the cake so don't worry about that." Po added. "What about the bunting?" Crane asked. "Do orange and white." Tigress whispered leaning on Po. Crane nodded making notes. "I'll organize the seating arrangements for the villagers and the families." Crane said and then paused. "Family." He corrected. Tigress just shrugged leaning into Po more. He rubbed her back gently. "And do you want more music there since the Dragon Warrior getting married and keeping the title is a big thing?" Crane asked. "Oh yes! That would be awesome!" Po said grinning almost jumping up and down in his seat but didn't because Tigress was still leaning on him. Crane rolled his eyes watching the panda. Tigress looked up at Po. "You are alright with that aren't you?" Po asked. Tigress smiled softly. "I'm happy with whatever you want. You almost had a wedding till it was ruined. I'll let you do whatever you want for this one." She said softly. Po smiled lying her down gently. "You rest. I'll sort the rest with Crane." He said. She nodded closing her eyes.

" _You're pathetic Tigress! Our parents should've killed you when you started to become dangerous! And because they didn't, I will!" Bao hissed. Tigress whimpered hiding in the corner of the room in the prison. She was holding her side which had been cut open. "Bao please! Don't hurt me!" she sobbed tears running down her cheeks. "Oh shut up you bitch!" Bao growled slapping her across the face. Tigress sobbed into her lap. She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her. "Tigress? Tigress!" Po shouted shaking her but she kept crying._ "Tigress! Wake up!" Tigress snapped awake in pain. She looked at Po to see him and the others around her. Tigress broke down into tears as Po held her against him. "It's okay. I'm right here." He whispered. "I'll get the nurse. She's ripped open her stitches." Monkey said running off. Crane put a towel over her wound to keep the bleeding to a minimum till the nurse arrived.

The nurse and Monkey came back a few minutes later. The nurse numbed the area around the wound stitching it up again. Tigress clung to Po never wanting to let go. Po rubbed her back gently sitting the three kids next to them. Lei crawled up against her mother lying her tail across Tigress. Jian just lay on Tigress's lap staring at both is parents. Suyin was curled up on Tigress's chest sleeping. Po lifted up the tiny tiger lying her next to her sister before putting Jian with them who cuddled up to them. Suyin cuddled into Jian's black and white fur purring softly. Tigress held her kids close to her feeling Po holding them all. "You feeling better now?" He asked. "A bit." She whispered sniffing. He pulled out some papers handing them to her. "These are the drawings of what Crane thinks the wedding should look like." He said as Tigress looked at them. Her face lit up seeing the plans. Po smiled. "You're impressed?" he asked. "Very impressed." She said kissing his cheek. Po smiled nuzzling her face gently. "Once you start healing, Viper said she'll help you figure out your stuff." He said. She nodded slowly. "I wish you could come with me." Po smiled at her. "I know but it's not tradition." She sighed snuggling close to him and their kids.

The next few days went by and Tigress rested….for most of it. Sometimes at night she'd sneak out to meditate or train. She would go into the garden were it was quietest and train there. Viper had been going with her after finding out late one night. She then started to try and teach Tigress how to dance. It had come to her realization that Tigress was good at most things but she'd never danced in her life and she needed to for the wedding. Tigress spent most nights trying to learn dancing through the pain but it wasn't getting too far. Tigress groaned in frustration throwing a broom away from her. "This is useless Viper. Thanks for the help but there is no way I can learn to dance." She said softly sitting down. Viper slithered over making sure the bandages were still in place. "Look, Shifu and the boys are going into the village for the day tomorrow. I'm staying to help look after you. We can try more in the palace while they're gone." Viper said. Tigress looked at her friend closely. "You're never gonna give up are you?" Viper smiled sweetly at her. "Not a chance. Now you should get back to your room and have some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow." Tigress nodded getting up carefully. They both headed back to their own rooms. Tigress opened the door to Po and her room walking in. Po was sound asleep snoring away. She smiled lying down next to him. Po rolled over wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Goodnight my sweet panda." She whispered kissing his nose. She closed her eyes snuggling into his fur falling asleep feeling quite safe in the panda's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning they all got up and had breakfast early. All of them except Tigress went off to do some training in the hall before the boys and Shifu headed off into the village. Tigress and Viper then went into the palace. "Alright. Let's try again." Viper said tossing her a broom. Tigress sighed as she started doing the dance steps to the music that Viper had started playing. "You know, this feels ridiculous." Tigress muttered. Viper rolled her eyes. "Just concentrate on practicing your dance." She said. Tigress groaned putting the broom up. "Fine. But I do it without the broom." Tigress said. "Whatever makes you happy." Viper muttered. Viper followed her friend telling her each of the steps trying to get her to learn them. She had to get Tigress's dance right for the wedding and at this rate with Tigress's stubbornness, it was going to be a long time.

They were still trying to get the dance right when Viper decided that maybe they needed to get some help. Viper got some of the women from the village to come and help. At least they had legs to demonstrate the steps. Tigress was following them closely. The ladies of the village then stepped aside to see if she got it. Viper played the music for Tigress as she started. Viper looked up and smiled. Tigress groaned when she got it wrong. She whirled around about to punch the wall when Viper's tail wrapped around her wrist stopping her. "Don't do that Tigress. We'll get it. Try again." Viper said slithering back over to the other ladies. Tigress started again reluctantly. She didn't notice when the doors to the palace opened and they boys walked inside. Viper looked up and smiled. Tigress froze slightly feeling someone against her back. She was spun around to see Po. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck as her slipped his arms around her waist. Tigress was so busy looking up at Po, she hadn't realized she was still doing the steps she had been taught and correctly. "You did it Tigress! You got it right!" Viper said smiling. Tigress turned looking at her and smiled. "Really?!" Viper nodded. "You were busy thinking about Po rather than your dance and you got it right!" Tigress hugged Viper before going back over to Po. "Was everything alright?" She asked. Po nodded. "We just thought we'd come by because Dad saw you in the village." He said. "We just had to get some of the ladies to help." Po smiled kissing her cheek. She sighed softly looking up at him. "I can't wait till we get married." She said softly nuzzling him. He laughed walking off with her. "And you said we'd never happen." He said smirking. "Shut up Po." She fired back rolling her eyes.

Po walked over to where his kids were. He scooped Lei and Jian up holding them close. They cuddled up into his fur happily. Suyin lay there staring up at them both. Tigress lifted her up in one paw. "She's so small she can fit in one paw." Tigress whispered. "I hope nothing happens to her." Po sat Lei in the crook of his arm against his upper arm and had Jian lying across the rest of his arm. He wrapped his other arm around Tigress's waist gently. "She'll be okay. I'll make sure of it." He said kissing her cheek. She nodded looking back at her daughter who was holding onto her shirt tightly sleeping. Tigress kissed the top of her head gently. "You know, I never thought I'd see the day where I had kids." She whispered. "But then I never expected to be marrying the Dragon Warrior." Po looked at her slightly worried. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked. "A good thing of course." She said elbowing him before walking off. Po followed after her closely as she sat down next to the other ladies who began cooing over the kids. Tigress looked up at Po who was smirking. Tigress sighed leaning back. Po sat down holding her gently. "We have to go back into the village but you have to promise to rest." He said. Tigress nodded and he kissed her. "Good. I'll see you later then." He said handing his two kids over to the ladies. He then left with the others again for the village.

Tigress and Viper then left heading into the village to look at the wedding dress. "You know I don't do dresses Viper." Tigress said. Viper sighed softly. "Maybe you should call it off then." She said. Tigress turned growling at her. "Don't you dare say that to me again!" She snarled. "Then you'll wear a dress." Viper said smiling at her friend. "You want the wedding so you have to wear the dress." Tigress sighed softly as they walked into the shop. Tigress sat the basket down with her kids in it as the lady came over to help her with the dress. Viper entertained the kids while she waited. Tigress came out after a minute. "Well? What do you think?" She asked. Viper looked over at her and smiled. She had a red floor length dress with golden patterns on the bodice and skirt. The sleeves went to her elbows. It was a tighter fitting dress to her hips before it flared out to the floor. Viper's jaw dropped looking at her. "You look gorgeous!" She said smiling. Then I'll get it I suppose." She said walking back into the room to get changed. She came out and paid the lady for it. "I'll have it delivered to the palace for you soon." She said. Tigress nodded taking the basket and heading out with Viper.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A voice said. Tigress and Viper turned around seeing the Croc bandits behind them. Tigress looked around her seeing them surround the two of them. "Look at that. The cute one has kids." Fung said. Tigress put the basket down getting on all fours. She stood over the basket growling and baring her teeth at them. "I don't think we should do this." Gahri said. Fung rolled his eyes. "Shut up Garry." He muttered. "Ah, it's Gahri." Fung hit him away from him. "You dare touch my babies and I'll hurt you so bad even your parents wouldn't recognize you!" Tigress hissed narrowing her eyes. Fung laughed pulling out his axes. "I'd like to see you try." He said taking their positions around her. Viper slipped away heading off down the street. Tigress began fighting off the crocs snarling and growling at them viciously. Fung and the other crocs stood their ground. Irwin managed to grab the basket running off. "No!" Tigress growled as Fung grabbed her foot keeping her from getting to him. "Run Irwin! Don't stop!" Fung shouted. Irwin laughed as he ran till he suddenly felt someone grab his snout. "What the hell are you doing with my babies?!" Po growled glaring at him. Irwin dropped the basket wiggling free before running away screaming. Fung groaned in frustration. "Darn it guys! Really?!" Tigress spun around kicking him in the face while the others helped get rid of the rest of the crocs.

Tigress ran over to the basket checking her kids seeing them safe and unharmed. She purred softly nuzzling them gently. Tigress then got up looking at Po. "I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up." She said hugging him. "Don't think about it. Let's just get home." He said lifting up the basket. Tigress nodded keeping one arm around Po. "So what were you doing now?" he asked. "Looking at wedding stuff." She said. "Good thing you had Viper with you. She was the one who got us." Po said. "Viper's a good friend. I wouldn't go anywhere without her at the moment." She said softly. Po smiled as they headed back up the path to home after a long busy day.


	18. Chapter 18

A week later Tigress woke up. She smiled looking over at Po tapping him gently. "Mh?" he mumbled looking at her through half open eyes. "It's our wedding day." She whispered. Po wrapped him arms around her pulling her against him. "I know. But do I have to get up now?" he asked. "I want to train with you." She whispered. "Open you shirt." He said. Tigress pulled back looking at him. "What?" Po rolled his eyes. "Open your shirt. I want to check your wounds will be okay if you train." He said. Tigress smiled nodding undoing her shirt. Po studied the wound closely. They had taken the stiches out a few days ago but it was still painful for her at times. "Alright. But only a little and no getting vicious. You'll hurt yourself." He said sitting up. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "You worry too much." She said hugging him. "But I think it's sweet." Po smiled walking out to the kitchen getting some food while Tigress headed to the hall where they trained for an hour before Shifu came in. "Panda. It's time to go and get ready. Monkey will go with you to your fathers." He said. Po nodded as they walked out of the hall. Monkey was waiting for him. Po turned hugging Tigress gently. "I'll see you soon." She said softly and he smiled. "As long as everything goes to plan." Tigress kissed him quickly before he left with Monkey.

Viper and Tigress went into Tigress's room. Tigress got out of her normal clothes and into her dress. Viper put some of the lilies in her fur to match the lilies at the ceremony before putting the headdress on. Tigress looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. "I hope I look alright." She said. "For who?" Viper asked. "Po. I want to look good for him. He lost a marriage once, I want to make this one special for him." Viper smiled at her sweetly. "You look perfectly fine Tigress." She said softly. Tigress sat down making sure her kids were fine before putting them in the basket. Lei and Jian cooed at their mother. Suyin just lay there curled up. Tigress lifter Suyin up gently kissing her cheek. Suyin leant her head against Tigress letting out a soft whine. "My precious little babies." She said sitting her back in the basket. She put on a bit of makeup before getting up with the basket. "Let's get down to the village." She said heading out with Viper following.

Po and the others were waiting at the podium. Shifu was waiting for Tigress to get there. He'd agreed to take her down the aisle since he was her father figure. They had the band up on the podium to play the music. Mantis was placed on his stand by Crane again. Viper slithered over to the seat where Monkey was waiting. Crane then sat down beside them. Two children went down the aisle spreading flower petals on the ground, followed by another with the rings. Po looked down to see Shifu standing at the end of the aisle with Tigress who was holding a bouquet of orange tiger lilies. Po stared at Tigress in awe. They walked down the aisle and stopped at the stairs. Shifu let her paw go as she went up the stairs. Po took her paws in his gently. "You look beautiful." He whispered. She smiled at him blushing slightly. Mantis looked at them both. "Ready?" He asked. They both nodded and Mantis smiled. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Po, The Dragon Warrior and Tigress in the sacred bonds of matrimony, who has permission to stay the Dragon Warrior thank goodness!" Po smiled as the villages laughed. "Tigress, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?" Tigress looked at Po and smiled. "I do." Mantis looked at Po. "Po, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?" he asked. "I do." Po said and Tigress smiled. They exchanged rings putting them on each other as they said their vows. Tigress looked at the golden band with three diamonds on the top. She looked up at Po getting teary. Mantis smiled at the two of them. "By virtue of the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Po smiled wrapping one arm around her waist pulling her flush against him kissing her harshly. Tigress kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. Everyone cheered for the happy couple. Po pulled away resting his head against hers. "I love you so much." He whispered. "I love you so much too." She said nuzzling him gently. Po went down as the villagers came over congratulating them. They then all headed into the streets where there was a celebration organized. Tigress and Po sat down beside each other with their kids. "I can't believe this has actually happened now." Tigress purred. Po kissed her cheek gently. "I know. But you're now going to be the target for kidnapping." Tigress looked up at him taking his paw in hers. "I'd rather have that and be married to the love of my life than not be married to him and be safer." Po held her paw tightly. "Attention all you villagers." Monkey said standing up. "A toast to the happy couple." Everyone looked at the two of them. "May you be happy in all that you do, continue well with both life and kung fu and may you bring us many more children. Tigress, good luck with Po and hope you have an abundance of food. And Po, my dear and best friend, good luck with the master of kick ass fighting." He said grinning cheekily. Tigress picked up a bread roll throwing it and hitting him in the head. Monkey laughed. "Love you guys and I'm happy for you." Tigress and Po smiled at him as everyone cheered.

They spent the rest of the day and most of the night celebrating. Tigress and Po had many congratulations from the villagers. Monkey and Po spent some time entertaining the crowds in between their meals. Shifu watched over the kids for most of the night but the kids were also passed around a lot. They danced a lot through the night with Po only leaving Tigress's side for the entertainment or to get more food. Po and Tigress left with the children after midnight to go home. They walked into the building and Po put the kids to bed while Tigress changed. Po came in wrapping his arms around her. "I love you Tigress." He said softly. "I love you too Po." She said smiling at him. They both lay down on their bed cuddling close to each other. "You think we'll have a lot of problems?" She asked. "Not if I can help it. No one should mess with us." Tigress smiled resting her head against his chest. "Goodnight Po." He stroked her fur gently closing his eyes. "Goodnight Tigress." They both closed their eyes drifting off into a deep sleep happy to be finally together.

 **Sequel to this will be here soon so watch out for it!**


End file.
